Our Chosen Path
by Chibijac
Summary: Can something that started based off lust and fear, turned to love and acceptance, survive these hardships? AU SoMa, TsuStar, KidLiz and others.
1. Chapter 1

Our Chosen Path

Author's Note: Welcome to part II of Twists of Fate. Pasts will come back to haunt your favorite couples. Limits will be tested and so will their relationships. Can something that started based off lust and fear, turned to love and acceptance, survive these hardships, or will the past destroy their futures?

Disclaimer: Noooope, still don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Fate could be described as many things by various different people from various different backgrounds with various different views and beliefs. Fate was a force that caused things to happen. It pulled people together in the most complex or simplistic ways. It supported the theory that opposites attracted and there was someone out there for everyone. Fate was part of everything that pulled two souls together. In the end, it was fate that brought all of them together, in more ways than one. It was strange how it all worked out.

Maka Albarn liked to think that everything happened for a reason. It was the best way for her to cope with the insane series of events she had to deal with since she met Soul Evans. That and the bitterness she felt whenever she came in contact with her cheating father. Her father destroyed any trust she could ever have towards men while Soul seemed to find a way to build up some brief faith in the potentially extreme loyalty a man could have towards a woman. Even then she had her doubts. At times, things were too good to be true and she knew fate could be a twisted little trickster.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa had always been an optimistic person, despite how much doubt could take over the more practical part of her mind. Her mother always advised her to look for the positives in the world and she would always be able to move forward. When she was down, she had friends that brought her back up in the best ways each one of them knew how. It was during her time of doubt and misery when she crossed paths with someone she never would have expected to become such a big part of her life. She saw a difference in fate and destiny and wouldn't say that she was destined to meet him. That was far too dramatic and the way they met was nowhere near romantic. Maka had once read her a quote saying "fate only takes you so far, then it's up to you to make it happen." Maybe she still had a little control over what happened, no matter how far in she had fallen.

Soul Eater Evans wasn't sure if he believed in any of that "fate" nonsense. He was certain there were possibly forces that drew people to situations, but at the same time, people had to take hold of the reigns and steer down their own path. Some cosmic force couldn't really have that much of a premeditated objective for tens upon thousands of unsuspecting people across the globe. There was no way. Coincident happened and whether or not a man goes with what he's pulled into that day can't be chalked up to fate. It just wasn't cool to think that maybe there was some connection between the horoscope your friend read that morning and the fact your girlfriend wanted to have a heart to heart about your relationship that same night.

Black Star never believed in any higher cosmic power. That was just too much. To him, there couldn't seriously be someone sitting up in the heavens controlling so many different circumstances with some many different people. When he stumbled into a situation, he simply figured that everything happened for a reason and he would go with the flow, making sure to make the first moves and lay out his own path. He would make his own history and not let something he supposedly couldn't control call the shots. That was at least until he met her. It must have been that higher power he didn't believe in getting the best of him in the most dramatic way. He hated to admit that just maybe fate had got the best of him.

0

O

0

Wes Evans allowed a satisfied smile to cross his face as he watched his younger brother lean back in his seat, take off his large headphones, and toss them to the side in finality. He stretched his arms high over his head and let out a content sigh himself. The youngest Evans, Soul, went about turning off the studio equipment, not paying attention to the fact his brother was watching him. "I'm not gonna be in tomorrow. Me and Black Star are taking the girls to Vegas." He spoke distractedly, flipping switches with ease.

"Vegas? Bit of a trip isn't it?" Wes asked, earning an unconvincing shoulder shrug.

"A bit of a drive but it's the entire weekend. I'll be back in Tuesday." He answered.

"You mean Monday?" Soul stood straight, tossing some of his things into his beat up backpack.

"No, Tuesday. I might be using Monday to recuperate." He replied honestly, causing Wes to chuckle knowingly.

"Well it is you and Black Star." He mused. "You're taking the girls? Any particular reason?"

"Not necessarily," Soul started, dropping into his chair to adjust the contents in his bag. "Black Star's been ranting and raving about how its summer and we have yet to do anything worthwhile with work and everything." He explained. "I mean, last year he and Tsubaki went to Japan and I took Maka to New York to meet mom and dad in the winter." Wes allowed an entertained smile cross his face. When Soul moved out, their parents had moved from Death City back to New York and Wes stayed behind to run the record company and keep an eye on you younger brother. When Maka was brought to meet their parents, much to Wes's shock, he had promptlymade a trip to the east coast to witness the events. Mrs. Evans was shocked by not only had her son brought home a girl to meet them, but at home "cute" and "common" she was. On the flip side, their father gave a disinterested nod of approval and went about booking reservations for dinner. It had been during this trip that Soul finally settled to the idea of working full time with the studio.

Pulling his bag onto his shoulder, Soul turned to his older brother. "Well I'm outta here. I'll shoot you a text when we get there."

"You're driving the whole way?"

"Nah, Black star's gonna drive some of the way unfortunately." Both brothers shuddered knowingly.

"Be safe." The eldest Evans called as Soul left the room, giving a careless wave over his shoulder and nodding to the starry eyed secretary as he passed. Wes smiled faintly. His brother was really growing up.

O

0

O

"Great job guys!" Black Star shouted brightly, plopping down and crossing his legs while the small group beamed back at him. "Looks like you're finally worthy of being called my stars! I want to see this same passion when I come back Monday!"

"Yes Star-Sensei!" The group of youngsters cheered back, each one slapping him a high five from his seated position as they walked out to meet up with their parents, wide grins on their round faces. Sid smiled at the pleased mothers as he entered the room, ruffling the hair of an excited six year old as he passed.

"Looks like putting you in charge of the Pee Wee Martial Arts class was more successful than we expected." The azure haired male looked up at his adoptive father and allowed a grin to cross his face.

"There were doubts? My pee wee stars are amazing!" he boasted, pushing himself up from the floor as a mother sheepishly entered the room, being tugged along by an excited boy with dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Mama, this is Star-Sensei!" The boy informed brightly while Sid and Black Star looked at the pair expectantly.

"Hey Zack, what's up?" Black Star questioned as the boy beamed at him.

"My mama wanted to meet you, sensei!" he answered, causing the man to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, I wanted to say that I really appreciate what you're doing with these children… They really look up to you." She said modestly. Black Star grinned mussing the boy Zack's hair playfully.

It's not a problem. Whatever keeps these brats of the streets, you know." He said teasingly. The boy's mother hesitated but smiled in thanks before shuffling off with her excitedly chattering son.

"That's the third mother this week." Sid mused, an entertained smile crossing his face. Black Star simply shrugged.

"I'm just that amazing. It can't be helped." He answered smoothly, shooting a glance at the wall clock across the room as he stretched his arms over his head. "I gotta get moving. I'm taking Tsubaki to Vegas for the weekend."

"So I heard. Not making any big moves are you?" Sid asked, watching as his son roamed around the room, picking up the mats and small training dummies that were spread around.

"I don't see what's so wrong with wanting to treat my girlfriend to a fun weekend." He answered, tossing the items haphazardly into the storage closet. Sid leaned into the wall, arms crossed.

"Nothing at all. It's not like you two don't jump at the first chance you get to leave Death City as it is." He answered. Black Star and Tsubaki had been together for two years now and in that amount of time they made it a tradition to have personal getaways- their first being when they went to Japan to see Tsubaki's parents.

"Tsubaki said she's never been and I really wanted to be the one to take her. Plus, with this new job I've got the money to treat her to everything she deserves." Slamming closed the storage closet door, he turned to Sid with a content smile on his face. Tsubaki had proven to be quite the positive influence in the young man's life. For a year and a half now, Black Star worked loyally at Sid's dojo, first working as an aide then progressing to helping with small classes until he was appointed teacher for the youth. It made sense that he would do so well with the four to seven year olds.

"So, how are you getting there?"

"Driving. Soul rented a car. We're supposed to be leaving tonight."

"It's a five hour drive." Sid reminded.

"We'll get there in time to party!" Black Star responded cheerfully, grabbing his own bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. "See ya Monday! Good luck baby making this weekend!" Sid sighed at the shameless declaration as Black Star vanished through the doorway. He had noticed a change in his adoptive son and would always wish him the best in his endeavors, even the one with his girlfriend to Las Vegas. After all, you never knew what to expect with Black Star.

O

0

O

Maka waved at her friend from where she stood across the street waiting patiently. She had managed to get out of work early and hoped to meet up with her friend for a quick shopping trip before heading home for last minute packing. Soul had called her saying they planned to be on the road by six, giving her two hours to do last minute preparations. "Maka, I didn't expect to see you so early!" Tsubaki greeted brightly.

"Yeah, well when I told the people at work I was going on a trip with my boyfriend for the weekend they got so excited I got to leave early." Maka explained. "Miss Marie picked up on anything I didn't finish." She was interning at an office for the summer and during the quieter days the staff would sit around and gossip. Maka didn't care too much to get involved, especially because Asuza, who scared the day lights out of her and plenty others members of the staff. Marie, however, was a very welcoming and bright woman. She had wished Maka the best of luck, apparently leaning towards a potential weekend proposal story when the sandy haired woman returned. Tsubaki smiled.

"I got the same response as well. Everyone is thinking the most bizarre scenarios." She herself was working as an intern at a social services office and made her way into the hearts of the staff and clients easily. Dealing with Black Star for nearly two years she must have developed a high tolerance for people and was easily able to deal with different clients with poise throughout the day.

"So, I was thinking we could make a stop. I have some things I wanted to pick up for the weekend." Maka informed, deciding to steer the conversation from work or the potential discussion of proposals and engagements.

"Oh, like necessities?" Tsubaki asked as the pair started down their familiar path home. Maka glanced at the taller woman in confusion.

"Necessities?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Tsubaki nodded.

"You know, feminine things? Underwear? Condoms?" Maka's eyes widened and she could feel her face heat up as she stared at her nonchalant friend in disbelief.

"Tsubaki, really?" she squeaked in clear embarrassment. "I meant like a dress or cute outfit!" It was Tsubaki's turn to flush.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said hastily. "I guess I was thinking too far in advance!" Maka pursed her lips.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Black Star." She muttered earning a giggle.

"Not so much. We've both been really busy with work these past couple weeks… I've been looking forward to this weekend since Soul mentioned it." Maka allowed her own smile to form. She could sympathize. None of them got to spend much time together. Since she and Tsubaki graduated from Death City University, they were busy interning and applying for grad schools while Soul and Black Star finally took on full time jobs themselves. They had all been too busy and time together had been limited.

In all actuality, they all looked forward to this weekend.

O

0

O

Soul frowned slightly when he walked by Black Star's room to find his friend standing in his boxers, clothes scattered around while he turned away selected items into his duffle bag. He watched as the azure haired male scratched his head thoughtfully before digging through a random pile of clothes, choosing a button up and random tie. He gave the item of clothing a few careful sniffs before deeming it clean and packing it away as well. "I really hope you know what you'll be wearing tonight." Soul finally decided to state, snapping his long time friend from his thoughts.

"I'll figure it out… is that what you're wearing?" he asked. Soul stood in dark jeans, dress shoes, and a scarlet red, short sleeved button up. He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"?" Black Star eyed him for a moment, then shuffled around his room. He pulled a pair of cargo Khalkis from the space between his bed and bedside table, yanking them on, then went into his closet, making a celebratory sound as he pulled out the light blue, short sleeved button up that was actually hanging in the back of the closet. He then slipped on a pair of converse and looked at his best friend smugly.

"How's this?" he asked. "Damn good, right?" Soul gave him a once over before shrugging a shoulder.

"As good as you can get I guess." He answered. Apparently Black Star accepted that as compliment and continued with tossing items in his bag, grabbing his body wash, a random towel and whatever was sprawled around his floor that he felt was necessary for the weekend.

"Man I can't wait to get to Vegas! We haven't been since your 21st!" Black Star announced excitedly, a grin splitting across his face.

"Yeah, wild times. We met some crazy characters out there." Soul laughed. He wished he could have recorded the events of that night considering how little of it he could remember after a certain point.

"Maybe we can crash another wedding! You made a kick ass Elvis that one time."

"We were only seventeen that time." Soul reminded. Black Star paused thoughtfully before shrugging a shoulder.

"I'll do it then." He answered and zipped his bag closed in finality. He looked up at Soul with a knowing smirk. "Ready for a wild weekend?" Soul snorted and cocked a brow.

"How wild do you expect it to get? I don't know how keen Maka is on crashing weddings." He informed. Black Star scoffed.

"It's Vegas man! I plan on having sex on the roof of our hotel if I can!" he announced boldly. "I heard there's a hot tub up there." His shame really was nonexistent.

"You do that man. I'm gonna count my blessings if I even get her to bar hop tonight." Soul informed, turning to leave the room as Black Star went on about all the shameless activities he planned on dragging Tsubaki through. Soul glanced over his shoulder to see his friend grab something off his bedside table and shove it into his bag. Before he could question what it was, Black Star had already walked past him, grabbing his phone from the couch and headed towards the door.

"To Vegas!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Completed first chapter! WOOT WOOT! Enjoy. This fic won't be nearly as long as the first part I discovered, but there will be far more drama and I realized I missed out on some character developments in Twists of Fate, so look forward to some new character interactions and developed ones as well ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsubaki stared at the bag she had packed and the few things lying beside her bag that she neglected to pack. She knew they were going away for a simple weekend, but she also had no idea what they would be getting into for the next couple of days and she wanted to have everything she could have possibly needed. Night wear wasn't completely necessary since she had taken to borrowing from Black Star, which she noted when her eyes fell on the neatly folded orange top in her bag. She let out a sigh, shaking her head and deciding to also pack the skirt, dress, and tank top that she had once deemed unnecessary. The more options the better she supposed. She would deal with her boyfriend's teasing when the time came. She nodded in finality, a content smile crossing her face as she packed her bathroom necessities and cell phone charger.

"Tsubaki!" Peaking from her room, she waved in Maka, who dropped her bag beside the door as she walked in. "Have I ever told you how much I hate packing?" The sandy haired woman mentioned, earning a laugh from her long time friend.

"I thought you only had to pack last minute items?" Tsubaki called from the bedroom as she zipped her bag closed, frowning slightly when she realized it was heavier than she expected.

"Well yeah, but I got side tracked by a phone call. Blair wanted to know if we wanted to come to Chupacabra's tonight." Maka explained.

"Isn't that a strip club?"

"More or less." Maka grumbled darkly as she dropped into the couch. "I told her we had plans with the guys for the weekend and we couldn't make it, so she spent twenty minutes trying to figure out what was more important than partying it up with her all night."

"Did you tell her?" Tsubaki asked, depositing her bag outside her bedroom door and leaning against the wall. Maka shook her head.

"No, Soul made me promise not to tell her." she explained. Tsubaki looked at her in shock, causing Maka to relieve several dates that were crashed by the purple haired seductress because the sandy haired young woman blabbed.

"Black Star told me he and Soul went to Vegas with Blair when they were younger." Tsubaki informed thoughtfully. "Apparently they didn't make it home until a week later than they intended." Maka had pursed her lips at this. She must have felt the same uncertainty of her boyfriend's past as Tsubaki did now and then. There was so much they didn't know about the two men and yet so much they had to dismiss for the own sanity.

"They've been to Vegas a lot haven't they… Probably got secret wives or something." She grumbled in annoyance, flipping open her phone and glaring at whatever message she was reading. Tsubaki gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That just means they have a good idea of what they'll be doing with us when we get there." She offered but Maka simply huffed in response. While neither of them had much of a right to complain about what was done before they were together, insecurities had a tendency to run high. "Maka-chan…" She noticed her friend's irritable mood was not about to subside and as she moved to comfort her, a loud pounding on the apartment door caught their attention. Pushing herself from the wall from the wall, Tsubaki ignored the bitter muttering of Maka as she opened the door, only to be swooped up by Black Star, who immediately kissed her passionately.

"Get a room, you two." Black Star ignored the moment for a few minutes longer before pulling from his flustered girlfriend and giving over his shoulder at Maka.

"Jealous much?" He teased , lowering Tsubaki to the ground. Maka's scowl deepened, but Black Star paid her no mind as he tugged Tsubaki back to him by the belt loop of her jeans, kissing her quickly once again. "Ready for a kick ass weekend?"

"Of course! Um… where's Soul-kun?" she asked, earning an uncaring shrug. "Black Star!"

"What? I left him at the car!"

"Yeah, when I told you I needed meter money." Soul walked into the opened threshold, an annoyed expression on his face when his eyes landed on his laughing friend. Tsubaki gave Soul an apologetic smile after giving her loud lover a disapproving smack over the back of the head. Maka was still on the couch, refusing to look at the white haired male whose eyes were trained on her expectantly. "What's wrong with you?" She glanced at him.

"Nothing," she answered shortly and pushed herself up. "Lets go." Soul raised an eyebrow at her before reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"We'll be right back." He stated, dragging her towards the bathroom despite her orders for him to let go and leave her alone. Tsubaki watched in shock while Black Star cocked a brow in confusion.

"What's her problem?"

"Oh… I don't know." Tsubaki lied, smiling up at the azure haired man brightly. "We should take the bags down to the care while those two talk things out."

"You trust them alone in your bathroom?" Tsubaki shook her head knowingly as she pulled herself from his arms.

"Don't be like that." She stated before instructing the grinning man to get her bags.

It was going to be a long weekend.

0

O

0

"And here we are." Maka's eyes lit up when Soul stopped the car in front of the hotel they would be staying at for the weekend. While she had been certain they would be staying somewhere nice, she didn't expect this. Black Star stepped out of the car and let out a triumphant hoot outside the high class establishment while Soul handed the car keys over to the valet and another guy began taking their bags from the trunk.

"Nice seeing you again, Mr. Evans." The doorman greeted as the group entered the building, Soul in the lead. He simply nodded in response, giving a slight wave over his shoulder as he passed. Black Star's greeting was less composed but the staff seemed almost use to it. Maka tugged at Soul's hand.

"Do you honestly come here that much?" she whispered. Soul glanced down at her and flashed a smile.

"I haven't been in a couple of years, actually." He admitted. He knew she felt some type of way about how much he went to Vegaas and who he spent those trips with, but in his own defense his wild ways had mellowed out significantly. Aside from the year Black Star had coaxed him into going to Atlantic City for a weekend, he remained faithfully and responsibly within Death City, unless work called for otherwise. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they approached the sign in desk.

"Hello Mr. Evans! It's been a while since we've last seen you or your family." The receptionist greeted brightly.

"We've been busy with other affairs. Were you able to book the rooms I needed?" Soul asked.

"Of course!" The woman answered, trying into her computer and digging around a drawer under her desk. "Two of our top floor suites as requested for the weekend."

"You've got it."

"Soul, that sounds really expensive!" Maka hissed but earned a dismissive hand wave in response.

"My parents own this place if you haven't caught on." Soul informed and rolled his eyes at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face. "How else do you think Black Star and I used to afford this place as kids?"

"B-but…"

"Yo Soul! Check it out!" Black Star's voice echoed from across the lobby. "Sharks McGee is still here!" he called, pointing in the large wall fish tank despite the disapproving look the other patrons were giving him. Maka frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Soul gave a knowing smile, taking the keys from the receptionist.

"Right, so let's go." He offered, handing one of the cards over to Tsubaki, who was watching her cackling boyfriend in embarrassment. Soul rolled his eyes. "Yo moron, let's go! We gotta get ready so we can hit the town!" Black Star perked at this and ran towards them as they headed to the elevator.

"Tonight's gonna be awesome! We get new rooms this time?"

"Hell yeah. We've got the suites this time around." Soul answered, waving the card between his fingers with a smug smirk while wrapping an arm around Maka's shoulders. His best friend's eyes lit up significantly.

"Kick ass!" he cheered, being the first to rush off the elevator once they reached their floor, only to turn around and press all the buttons before the doors could close. He proceeded to drag Tsubaki excitedly along with him while Maka pursed her lips in disapproval.

"He's like a giant child." She muttered earning a crooked smile.

"No, he just has a different concept of life." Soul answered, taking her hand into his and tugging her along. There weren't very many rooms on the top level, Maka noticed, and for the most part she figured it must have been reserved for Evans family vacations. "This is our room." Soul informed after Black Star had tugged Tsubaki excitedly into the neighboring one. He slid the card down the key pad and pushed the door open, leading Maka into what she had least expected. Her jaw dropped when she stepped into what she automatically assumed to be nothing more than a pent house, because there was no way this was a luxury suite. The center of the room was decorated with plus white couches and love seats, circling a glass table, all facing a fireplace with family photos decorated above it and a large flat screen television. Off to the side was a glass door leading to the balcony, but what caught Maka's attention was the large grand blank piano.

"This place is beautiful…" She managed, earning a chuckle from Soul who had walked past her and jerked his thumb towards a hall.

"You haven't even seen the bedroom or bathroom yet." He informed. He had shown her what he considered a mini kitchen, completely stocked for the weekend, before leading her to the bathroom which had twin sinks, a shower and Jacuzzi. Everything in the bathroom seemed to be made of a beige like porcelain which she couldn't stop gushing over. As for the bedroom, in the center was a full size bed, the wall held a large flat screen TV, off to the side was a love seat and desk, a doorway leading to a small bathroom, and there was once again a balcony leading outside.

"This place is gorgeous." Maka sighed, dropping back on the bed, enjoying the fact it seemed to mold perfectly with her body. "Why don't we just stay in the entire time?" Soul laughed, standing over her with crossed arms and a smirk.

"That could be done." She opened her eyes and frowned slightly when she realized the look on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." She snapped playfully, throwing a nearby pillow at him. He laughed and dropped next to her, pulling her body to his and kissing her swiftly.

"You made the suggestion. I was totally willing to go with it." He informed but she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you were." She hummed and cuddled up against him. In the span of time she knew Soul, everything she learned about him came bit by bit. While it annoyed her, she was beginning to become used to knowing that he was a private person that would dish out his past as he saw fit. This trip was a big deal as it was him welcoming her further into his other life. When she met his family, it was a shock. He came from a more than well off family but had chose to break from them and went as far as gang affiliation. She was certain there was more to it than simple rebellion, but she decided she would wait to bring that topic up again. "Hey Soul…" Looking up, her face dropped slightly. She pushed herself onto her elbow and let out an exasperated sigh when she looked down at the lightly snoring male.

He was impossible.

0

O

0

He had allowed Black Star to call the shots tonight. After a well needed nap and a quick bite to eat, the four friends found their way to a club to finish off the night. Black Star stated the club stayed open the latest, but Maka quickly shot down the azure haired man's idea of partying until sunrise. It just wasn't a productive idea if they had intentions on site seeing the following day. Now here they were, several drinks in and thoroughly enjoying the night life.

Soul could see his best friend and his usually shy girlfriend dancing the night away, highly influenced by alcohol. He supposed it was for the best if they could be so carefree. Maka would have probably chopped him into next week if he dared suggest dancing in the manner their friends were. It was shameless but hey, that kind of dancing led to more fun when they were eventually alone. He'd have to introduce Maka to a couple more shots.

"Soul!" he snapped from his thoughts, glancing to the side and smiling at the sandy haired woman who returned to his side with a new drink in hand and excited gleam in her eyes. "Take a picture with me!" He blinked.

"What?" Maka sighed in exasperation and pointed at the club photographer roaming through the crowds, taking random group shots of those willing. Soul grimaced slightly. He really didn't feel much for being pulled into such, especially since he knew that the pictures would be posted online to retrieve later.

"Do I have to?" he asked only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged along.

"Excuse me," The man turned to the beaming woman. "Can you get a picture of me and my boyfriend?" The man smiled warmly and gave a nod. Maka beamed as Soul rolled his eyes and tossed an arm over her shoulder, bringing her close to him. She made sure to hide her cup behind his back as she tucked her head perfectly under his chin as she beamed at the camera.

"Perfect," The photographer commented, allowing Maka to skip over and get a look. She pursed her lips and gave Soul an accusing pout.

"You didn't smile!" she whined. He simply shrugged a shoulder as he glanced at the picture as well. A teasing grin crossed his face.

"I look damn cool though." He informed, admiring the nonchalant pose he had. She rolled her eyes all the same as the photographer chuckled and handed them his card so they would know how to access their picture. While she had pouted about the picture at first, she seemed excited all the same, mentioning something about needing a nice picture of them together to frame. Soul watched her distracted for a moment. "Hey, you wanna dance?" Maka glanced out to the dance floor, spotting their best friends and wrinkled her nose.

"Like that?" He laughed at her, leaning in and whispering in her ear from where he stood behind her watching the crowd.

"Why not?" She flushed and turned to him with an incredulous look.

"Give me a little more credit in the shame department!" she squeaked only to get a raised brow in response.

"Shame has nothing to do with it, Maka. It's a good time." Soul responded easily. "We're in Vegas. Live a little." Before she could complain further, he plucked her drink from her hand, downed the contents and dragged the now outraged woman to the dance floor. He squeaked when he pulled her back to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Just go with it."

O

0

O

Tsubaki smiled at Maka, rubbing her back as she shook her head, face flushed and empty glass across from her. She loved her best friend to death, but at times, she really wished she would relax slightly. She was currently completely embarrassed about being coaxed into dancing with Soul. It wasn't simply that, but the fact he got her to dance so sensually that threw her off. And that Black Star so loudly announced he never she could move like that while referencing that they must have lots of fun alone. "I hate him so much…" she bemoaned causing Tsubaki to laugh.

"He means no harm." She offered but Maka continued to groan as she pulled her new drink towards her.

"He's an asshole… I don't know how you love him so much, Tsubaki." She muttered. The dark haired woman shook her head, pulling her drink towards her as well.

"He makes me smile." She admitted, shooting her sulking friend a warm smile. "Besides, you shouldn't care so much what he said! You and Soul were having fun, weren't you?" Maka sighed and nodded, stirring her drink distractedly.

"Yeah, I guess…" she muttered. The two sat, having small talk, uncaring of what the guys had gotten themselves into until Black Star rushed up, a wide grin on his face.

"Girls, finish up!" he announced anxiously. Maka frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsubaki in concern as Soul approached.

"We found out about another club." The white haired male answered. "Wanna change of scene?" Tsubaki glanced at Maka who had perked up some. Maybe it was because of the three drinks she managed to finish.

"How far is it?"

"Just another block down!" Black Star answered. You would have thought Christmas came early. It hadn't taken much to convince Maka and they were soon practically skipping (in the case of Black Star) down the block to the next club.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Black Star woke up a tangled mess and head pounding. He would never admit that maybe he partied a little too hardy the night before, but there was no way he was going to be able to play off his current ailment. He moaned miserably, pulling a pillow over his face. He began to roll onto his side when he realized that something was missing. Sitting up swiftly, and trying to fight back the pain in his head, he looked to find Tsubaki not in the spot beside him as he expected. "Oh, you're awake." Turning his attention to the door, he relaxed slightly at the sight of the woman standing in the doorway, wrapped in a plush white robe and a cup of coffee in her hands. "You look like you might need this." She said in a teasing tone, coming to him and placing the cup on the bedside table.

"Don't tease, Tsubaki." The male tried to playfully chastise, only to cringe and drop back into his pillows. She smiled, settling next to him, and running her fingers lightly through his hair.

"You probably should have stopped drinking after that third bar last night." She mused, earning a grunt in response. He pulled his arms slightly from his eyes and earned a sympathetic smile. "If you want, we can skip shopping and stay in today." A pang of guilt went through the azure haired man. He had promised her a fun weekend and hangover be damned he was gonna give it to her.

"No, we're going out." He said and pushed himself up. Maybe he could try that hangover remedy Soul used on him before. "I'm gonna hop a shower and he can get a real breakfast and hit the town." While Tsubaki didn't seem to convinced, she smiled all the same, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going on to pick out an outfit for the day. Dragging himself from bed and to the bathroom, Black Star miserably made an attempt at showering through a headache, only to finish up and drag himself, towel wrapped securely around his waist, back to the room where he dropped face down on the bed.

"I thought I told you before you weren't my type?" Turning his head slightly, the ex assassin groaned at the sight of his best friend standing in the room door way, fully dressed and with a glass in his hands. "Tsubaki told me you have a pretty bad hang over so I brought the remedy."

"Why'd she go and do that for?" Black Star huffed, face in the mattress.

"Well you got pretty wasted last night," Soul answered only to get a grunt in response as his friend sat up and took the glass, downing the contents in two quick gulps. He cringed slightly and crinkled his in disgust. "I'd give it a good hour to kick in."

"The hell you mix in here?" Black Star grumbled, sniffing the glass cautiously.

"Little of everything, why?" The azure haired male gagged and shoved the glass away. Soul snorted. "Tsubaki's down getting breakfast with Maka, so get dressed and we can get a move on with this day." Nodding, his best friend stumbled from the bed and to his bag, carelessly tossing some clothes onto the bed while holding his towel in place with his free hand. Soul had distracted himself with his phone when something apparently caught his eye. "Eh, Black Star…"

"What's that?" Glancing over his shoulder, Black Star quickly snatched the box his friend was reaching for and shoved it back into bag.

"Nothing," He answered swiftly.

"Looked like a jewelry box." Black Star proceeded to yank on his clothes. "Something special?"

"It's something for Tsubaki."

"Oh," Soul smirked slightly. "You show her yet?"

"It's a surprise." Black Star answered, ignoring his best friend's entertained smile.

"You're not doing a good job at hiding it."

"Shut up."

"When you gonna give it to her?"

"When the time comes!" There was a silence but Soul laughed, standing and clapping his friend on the back with a grin.

"Some body's growing up!" At this, Black Star scoffed and lifted his nose into the air.

"You doubted?"

0

O

0

"So he's alive?" Maka asked, sipping her orange juice and listening to Tsubaki's tale of getting Black Star back to the room the night before. She wasn't sure how going to a club resulted into bar hopping, but in the end, Soul and Black Star ended up beyond wasted and belligerent, leaving their poor girlfriends to excuse the reckless behavior and drag them home. According to Tsubaki, Black Star was so far gone he had actually dropped in the middle of the room floor and fell asleep originally.

"I'm still not sure when he got into the bed last night." The dark haired woman sighed, stirring her distractedly. She rested her chin in her palm. "Maybe tonight we can do something a bit more tame." She suggested. Maka smiled a little. After the wild night before, she couldn't help but to agree, shuffling through her bag.

"I found some brochures in the lobby this morning. I'm personally looking forward to something romantic tonight."

"You think Soul and Black Star planned something?" At this, Maka scoffed, sipping her orange juice once again as her best friend looked through the reading material.

"Those two morons probably think a romantic night consists of being sober enough to spew out some sweet nothings and get laid." She sstated sarcastically.

"You've never complained." Maka's face went red as she spun around to meet the smug look of her boyfriend. He had an expectant look on his face while Black Star walked around and plopped into the seat next to Tsubaki. While he was strangely quiet, Tsubaki smiled at the same, giving his a quick kiss on the cheek and telling him she ordered for him already. Soul sat next to Maka. "So aside from bashing us, what have you two determined for the day?"

"We want to hit all the tourist attractions." Maka answered swiftly. "And shopping too!" She noticed the incredulous looks that crossed both men's face and beamed up at her boyfriend sweetly, almost as if saying he had promised her a good time in Vegas and couldn't say no. Soul let out a sigh and gave the waitress a quick smile as she came over, placing their breakfast plates in front of them. Maka didn't miss the curious glance the brunette had sent Soul's way.

"Um, is there anything else you'd like with your breakfast?" she asked, tugging at her apron anxiously, her gaze still shooting every so often towards the food distracted white haired man.

"No thanks." Maka answered swiftly before Black Star could speak up about refilling his orange juice that he had completed upon arriving to the table. The waitress's cheeks went pink and she nodded, turning to scurry away.

"Yo, hold on! My orange juice!" Black Star called.

"Oh! Right!" The young woman squeaked, turning and grabbing the grumbling male's glass and shuffling off again. "Geez, what's she so flustered about so early?" Tsubaki simply shrugged, going back to her breakfast. Maka elbowed Soul, who was just as distracted with his meal.

"What? She mess up your order?" he asked, eyeing her plate curiously. Rolling her eyes, the sandy haired woman fixed him with a stern look. He stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Do you know her?" He cocked a brow.

"Who, the waitress?"

"Uh, yeah!" She narrowed her eyes at him when he rolled his crimson eyes and went back to his breakfast.

"How the hell would I know the waitress? That's more of a question you should ask Black Star." The azure haired man perked at the mention of his name.

"Just cause I like to eat doesn't mean I'd know the waitress!" He informed defensively. "Besides, whether he knew the waitress or not, why would it matter?" Maka bristled slightly at the words while Tsubaki shot her a quick smile.

"Come on now guys, why're we focusing on such trivial things?" she asked, clapping her hands together in a cheerful manner, clearly trying to rid the table of the awkwardness. Black Star, however, was still irritable from his still hovering hangover.

"You know Maka, you're mighty concerned about other girls that might know Soul, but we're surely haven't heard anything about any exs of yours. What's up with that?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki turned on him swiftly and he scowled at her childishly. Maka stood up swiftly, slamming her palms on the table.

"That's because it's none of your damn business!" she snapped.

"Would you two relax?" Soul muttered, massaging his temple in exasperation as his girlfriend and best friend challenged each other by way of death glares. Tsubaki nodded anxiously.

"Yes, please… You two are causing a scene." She squeaked. Still glaring at Black Star, Maka slowly began to calm.

"Tsubaki, can I talk to you?" she asked, ignoring the confused look from Soul and Black Star's childish glare. Nodding, the dark haired woman quickly stood up, shooting the men an apologetic smile before following her friend to the ladies room. "I can't stand that idiot." Maka had growled once they were behind closed doors.

"You should really ignore Black Star when he's like this, you know."

"I know… but still… I…" She stopped and leaned heavily into the wall, burying her face into her hands. She really had been over reacting the past few weeks over Soul and his interactions with other women and maybe that had to do with her own secrets."I'm actually gonna have to tell Soul about him, huh?" She looked up at Tsubaki with a pained expression, earning a sympathetic smile.

"When you're ready." she answered. "Now why don't we go finish breakfast and try to recover the rest of this day?" Maka smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

O

0

O

"No Black Star, I don't think you'd survive the jump." Soul answered, rolling his eyes as his best friend leaned heavily over the railing of the roof. The moon shined high above them and over the pair of tables that were set up. The men Soul had asked to help set up were finishing up, lighting the candles on the tables which were a significant distance apart in order for the couples to have their own bit of privacy during the perfectly planned moonlight dinner. Adjusting his blazer, Soul leaned his back into the railing and took in the set up while Black Star continued to chatter, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He could never stay straight and clean.

"I'm telling you, Soul. I think I could totally make it… Spidey that shit!" he announced, pointing across to the other roof top and estimating the distance thoughtfully. He was well beyond his hang over and his usual excitable self.

"You're not Spideman, Black Star. You can't jump it." Soul deadpanned but Black Star waved him off, continuing to lean into the bars and stare up into the sky.

"How long are the girls gonna take? You told them to meet us up here, right?" he asked, shifting his gaze to Soul who's stoic expression was directed towards the sky.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." He answered distractedly. It was their last night in Vegas. The morning had been rough and at least the afternoon had been redeemed, but the girls wanted something romantic and he had sense to know there was nothing romantic about taking them out to a club or lounge again. Not when Black Star could potentially get shit faced. It had taken him all of two hours to come up with this idea and after convincing Black Star it would be the best chance for him to present Tsubaki with his special girl, the azure haired man easily agreed.

"Hey Soul…"

"Hm?"

"Where do you think we'd be right now… If we hadn't grown up?" Soul cocked a brow at his long time friend's comment. Black Star wasn't a serious person. If he was serious it was because something was really bothering him or he had been thinking on the topic long enough to voice it. Soul shrugged a shoulder.

"Dunno… I've never really thought too much about it. Not on a roof top waiting for two women we hardly deserve." He answered earning a snort.

"Says you. Tsubaki is perfection. She was totally put on this planet for all this greatness and no one else." He laughed loudly at himself while Soul rolled his eyes at the man's buoyancy. He wanted to retort, but the door to the roof opening, snapped both their attention. Maka appeared first, poking her head through the door cautiously. A bright smile crossed her face when she saw the pair waiting.

"Oh, they are here, Tsubaki!" she called. She pushed the door open further, revealing both women, not completely dressed for the occasion and shocked to see their boyfriends so formal, or at least Soul. "Um… I thought we were going to walk around tonight?" Maka asked subconsciously. She was wearing a simple skirt and top, and while it was casual, Soul still smiled warmly and took her hand, pulling her to him.

"You look fine. Come with me, would you?" Black Star had already tugging Tsubaki along to where their dinner was set up. When Maka noticed what was happening, her face instantly reddened.

"Soul! I need to change!" she squeaked, trying to tug from his grip. "I didn't know we were doing something so formal!" He snorted and continued pulling her to the table.

"That's because it was a surprise." He informed, pulling out her chair and looking expectant. Biting her lip, she gave him an apologetic look and sat down. "You wanted something romantic, so what better than a candle lit dinner under the stars, right?"

"You took that comment earlier seriously…"

"I planned on doing something nice no matter what, Maka. Give me a little credit." She smiled slightly as he reached across the table, lifting the lid off her plate and revealing a high class meal made special for the occasion. He raised an eyebrow, smiling at her expectantly and earning a giggle.

"I suppose."

0

O

0

"You and Soul really thought about this today?" Tsubaki asked, leaning with her elbows against the railing while Black Star stood behind her, arms around her and chin resting on her shoulder as the pair stared off into the night at the city. She felt him grin slightly.

"Yup! Pretty clever, yeah?" She giggled and nodded.

"It's romantic." She agreed. By now they had finished dinner which partially consisted on a discussion on if he could jump from their roof top to another successfully. She politely suggested he be more realistic about the distance. She glanced over her shoulder at him when she felt him shift. "Black Star?"

"Um, hey Tsubaki… we've been together for a while now." She cocked her head to the side, noticing he was still staring off in the distance as he spoke. One of his arms had left from around her. "I really care for you… more than I imagined I could care for anyone." She smiled, turning in his arms.

"Why're you getting so serious?" she asked, cupping his face in her hands. He stared at her for a moment, almost as if he was thinking, then a grin split across his face.

"Sorry. Listen, I've got something for you." He dug in his pocket and held out a velvet box. Tsubaki blinked in confusion and her face reddened significantly. "It's a promise to you, that we're gonna always be together and I won't lose you to anyone." He chirped, pulling a ring from the box and sliding it on her hand. The ring was simple enough. Silver with a cerulean jewel in the center surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"B-Black Star…" Tears had welled up in her eyes as she stared at the ring in disbelief. She had processed it wasn't a marriage proposal, but in the same instance, it was a promise that eventually there would be one. He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Do you like it?" She nodded mutely, tears flowing freely now.

"It's beautiful." She chocked out earning a wide grin before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She smiled against his lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So Hurricane Irene has passed. We lost power and honestly, my basement still needs to be drained of remaining water. Ugh. Not cool. Damn natural disasters. Anyways... I intend on making an even distribution on couple appearances in this fic as much as physically possible while not straying away from the intended conflict and story line. There's also random foreshadowing throughout the story. Let's see if you can pick up on what going to happen ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

**SLAM!**

Soul lifted his head groggily and stared blearily at his alarm clock. It was still relatively dark in the room, but that was probably because of the rain he could hear pounding on his window from outside. He pulled the clock to him and stared at it for a moment. He had taken a day off from work because he was supposed to be going with Black Star to meet up with Kid, but he was starting to believe that bailing was an option. Kid wanted to meet up with them at ten and as of right now it was eight. He tossed his clock back to the bedside table and pulled his blanket over his head. Waking Black Star up alone was going to be a work out. He was certain the azure haired fighter didn't set his alarm for the occasion.

"Yoo-whooooo!" Slowly pulling the covers from his face, Soul groggily peered at the chipper person hovering over him and his heart dropped. Swiftly, he sat up, pushing himself up the bed and away from the grinning female standing over him. "Oh Soul-kun, you should be used to a bit of cleavage here and there!" Blair giggled, standing up straight and flipping her hair over her shoulder. He glared.

"Blair, how the hell did you get in here!" he growled as the busty woman dropped on the side of his bed, looking over her nails distractedly.

"I have a key." She answered with a carefree tone as she hummed to herself. "But that's not the point. I wanted to invite you and Black Star to my house warming party!" she chirped, turning fully and sitting on her knees, an excited gleam in her eyes. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"House warming?"

"Mm-hm! Arisa, Risa and I got money together and got a house! We're having a little get together and want you boys to come! You can bring your girls if you like." She informed, reaching between her breasts and pulling out a key, which she tossed to Soul with ease. Soul stared at her in tired confusion. "Bring a gift. Something pretty." With that, she pushed herself up and blew a kiss over her shoulder as she walked out. Black Star, who happened to be standing groggily in the doorway, raised an eyebrow.

"When did she get here?" he croaked out. Soul sighed, tossing the key he had been given to the side after realizing it was another key Blair had made to their apartment.

"No idea. You goin' in the shower?" he asked, receiving a limp nod in return. "Cool. We've gotta meet Kid at ten you know." Black Star huffed.

"This marriage shit is time consuming and we're not even the ones getting married." He grumbled, shuffling his way to the bathroom, muttering all the way. Soul couldn't help but to agree as he dropped back into his pillow with intentions of sleeping 45 more minutes.

He really wanted to rethink this whole Best Man deal.

0

O

0

"You guys look great!" Liz gushed, clapping her hands together brightly as Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki stepped out with their dresses for the wedding. Patty's dress was different from Maka and Tsubaki's considering she was the maid of honor, but all women sported dresses that were a scarlet color. Maka glanced at Tsubaki and then at Patty before frowning and looking down at herself. All the dresses were halter type but she wasn't feeling to confident in the breast area after looking at the others. While she wasn't as small as when she was a teenager, she was still nothing compared to the other women. "Now all I need is for none of you to gain any weight in the next six months!" she said brightly. Patty was spinning around distractedly in the mirror.

"This dress is so nice, sis!" she sang, bouncing up and down some.

"Make sure you tell that guy you're talking to what color you're wearing so he can have something matching." Liz informed. "That's if he's still around in six months." Patty nodded, still checking herself out in the mirror. Liz shook her head. Patty had recently started dating a guy and while Liz had yet to meet this new man, Patty had assured her that he was really great and lots of fun.

"So, how are supposed to be wearing our hair for the occasion with these dresses?" asked Tsubaki as the seamstress adjusted the length of her dress. Liz waved a hand at her dismissively.

"I've got someone who's gonna take care of that when we come to it." She answered, beaming. "You guys, I'm so excited! It's been forever saving money and finally we're making the steps towards this wedding!" she squealed. "Even Kid's OCD can't stop this excitement!" Maka laughed.

"What about the coordinator? She's still sticking around I hope."

"Oh definitely. She has to take a couple of shots when Kid's around in order to make it through our meetings, but otherwise we're doing great on time." The blonde explained. Kid and his desire for constant symmetry could be nerve racking and outsiders never knew how to handle him if it got bad enough. From making sure there were at least eight guests to a table to how many tables and the set up for the hall, Liz was certain that the wedding planner wanted to quit day one. "But honestly, I could be getting married to Kid in an alley tomorrow and I would still be happy."

"That's so romantic, Liz." Tsubaki spoke up, causing the woman to blush.

"Oh! Um… well you know, it's any girl's dream to marry the man she loves." She said, flipping her loose hair over her shoulder. "And considering what Patty and I went through as kids and even before we met Kid, I would have never imagined I'd be standing in a bridal shop planning my own wedding." Both Tsubaki and Maka looked at her curiously. Of course they didn't know the full story of hers and Patty's pasts. Whatever Soul or Black Star had told them was clearly selective, especially since she was certain there was still so, so much that the pair still didn't know about their own boyfriends.

"It's like a fairy tale, right sis!" Patty chimed in finally. She spun around, facing the others with a wide smile on her face. "Kid is the hero we never would have expected!" Liz smiled fondly at her sister.

"Yeah, I guess he is…"

0

O

0

"I'm going to need you to keep yourself looking just like this through the entire ceremony, do you understand?" Soul rolled his eyes at Kid's stern look as he looked at himself in his reflection, adjusting his suit jacket. Black Stat stood beside him, nose wrinkled as he stared at his reflection, tugging at his tie. They were trying on their tuxes for the wedding and a tailor was progressively making any necessary adjustments as Kid spoke. "I'm being serious Black Star. This is a very important occasion and I won't have you looking like you came right off the streets."

"Blah, blah, blah." Black Star waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner. "You've said this like a thousand times. I got it!" he grumbled, huffing as the tailor began adjusting his sleeves. "When do we get to do something fun? Like test foods? Or plan the bachelor party?"

"The girls are doing the food tasting, actually." Kid answered, ignoring Black Star's outraged expression. Liz does, however, want us attending a wine tasting next week."

"Wine tasting?" Soul groaned. "I don't seriously have to be involved do I?"

"No, but if you and Maka could come along it would be nice." Kid answered. He had asked Soul to be his best man simply because of the trust he had towards the white haired male. Not to mention, Soul was more mature than Black Star and knew when to be serious. Kid wasn't particularly close to very many people and those he became close to he valued, which is why he made sure that the two ex delinquents held important parts in his wedding. The remaining six groomsmen were simply colleagues he trusted fairly enough. He wished he had at least met Patty's new beau by now because then he could have determined if the relationship was worthy of allowing the guy to be a part of the wedding. It would have made things symmetrical. For each of the men to have a corresponding woman of the bridal party.

"I'll totally take your place at the wine tasting, Soul." Black Star piped, grinning widely as the tux jacket was slipped from his shoulders to be hung away safely.

"You couldn't handle it, Black Star." Soul countered before turning his attention back to Kid, while shrugging off his jacket. "Gimme a time and place and I'll make sure to talk to Maka." He said while his best friend pouted.

"No fair…" Kid chuckled, clapping the mumbling man on the back.

"Don't worry, Black Star. I have faith in your abilities to plan a perfect bachelor party." He offered. Almost instantly Black Star perked up and pumped his fist in the air.

"YAHOOO!" Soul laughed at his friend's outburst while Kid chuckled. While there was the initial concern of all Black Star could throw their way for a bachelor party, Kid was certain Soul would be a voice of reason when necessary.

"Speaking of parties, Blair's having a house warming party this weekend. She like's you enough, Kid. You and the girls should come along."

"Oh yeah! It should be great! She's moving in with Arisa and Risa you know." An uncertain look crossed Kid's face.

"I know of them. Patty said they invited her and Liz, but I'm not so much for that crowd." For nearly five years of his life now, Kid had somehow introduced himself to the life styles his father had once hid him from. Murders, gang members, hit men, prostitutes, and the like. Everything his mother had once told him to steer clear of in this shady city and he found himself befriending and even marrying someone from that background. In his own defense, Liz wasn't the same since he came across her. While she was a strong willed woman who had decked him the first day they met for getting in her way, she was now the woman he would easily take a beating from and for. At the same time, you could take the woman out the streets, but not the streets out of the woman.

She taught him things he would have never understood, while still being able to hold herself in a dignified manner when he requested. She always gave him a run for his money and he worked hard to make sure he always kept her interest. Maybe he didn't really have to since she always had this fond look on her face when he had his OCD breakdowns, but he didn't want to lose her because he couldn't keep up with the wild ways of Black star or suave ways of Soul.

"You should totally come, Kid! Tsubaki and Maka might be coming." Black Star piped. Kid blinked.

"You're going to bring them around those people?" The pair of friends exchanged looks.

"I promised no more secrets." Soul answered simply while Black Star shrugged a shoulder. Kid couldn't believe his ears. The people that were going to be at this party were the very people that both men swore they'd never expose their girlfriends to. In fact, if Kid was correct, one of the men that Blair had taken to partying with was a drug dealer and used to send Black Star on errands when he was younger.

"Listen Kid, at this point, this party seals plenty of deals when it comes to trusting us. If the girls want to leave, we can easily leave." Soul explained. "Blair would invite them on her own either way, so why go through the pain of arguing because we didn't tell them about our plans?"

"But those people! They're…"

"They're old friends." Black Star cut in. "Come on Kid, for once jump out of your bubble and take a walk on the wild side. Marrying a bad ass chick doesn't make you a bad ass, y'know." Kid glowered at this. He really shouldn't have been taking the bait, but at the same time, he knew a challenge when he heard one and Black Star stood by challenging him in any way he could.

"Leave him alone, Black Star." Soul chastised while his best friend stuck his tongue out at him.

"No Soul, he's right. Maybe I will come along." Red eyes stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" Shoving his hands into his pockets and nodding, Kid fixed them both with a serious expression.

"It's been a while since I've been to a house warming party. It should be fun." He answered. Black Star grinned, rushing over and clapping him on the back while Soul shook his head in a knowing manner.

Clearly he knew that the golden eyed pretty boy was in for more than he bargained for.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So after today the updates might start being delayed. Sunday I move back on campus, Monday I'll be working and Tuesday is the first day of classes. Hurricane floods and what not pushed everything back for us : So that's the heads up there. This is my final year so I've gotta keep my eyes on the prize! _

_You know the deal. Read and Review PLEASE! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Party! Party! Party! Let's all get wasted!" Patty sang happily as she opened the up the door, allowing Tsubaki and Maka to walk in. The blonde clearly had already started drinking and happily hugged the pair once they were already inside. Liz smiled and waved at the pair from where she stood with Kid making drinks. Soul and Black Star trailed in after their girlfriends.

"We're just waiting for Patty's boy toy and then we can be on our way." Liz informed as Black Star eagerly took one of the drinks offered to him. Maka and Tsubaki came and sat in the high chairs at the counter. Patty was manning the music and dancing about happily while Soul watched in mild entertainment.

"So who is this mystery man?" he asked, glancing over at Kid with an entertained smile as he leaned back into the counter. The dark haired male pursed his lips.

"I don't know. None of us have met him yet… It's been three months now." He answered, shooting an accusing look at the youngest Thompson. Liz smiled fondly at her sister however.

"He must be really nice. She's really excited about him coming along." She informed. Tsubaki smiled a little as she rested her chin in her palm and watched Patty sing and dance, drink in hand. While the youngest of their little group was always chipper and excited, her current state was a change for her usual eccentric ways. She was actually glowing.

"I think it's sweet." She answered, flashing the older blonde a smile. She paused when realized Kid staring at her however. His stare was hard and suspicious, causing her to become self conscious. "Is something wrong?" Without warning, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand close to his face.

"Hey!" Black Star snapped defensively but Kid shot him a look.

"The hell is this?" All eyes fell on Tsubaki's hand and instantly the dark haired woman's face went red and Black Star's face dropped in confusion. "You're engaged?" Patty stopped in her movements and practically flew over to them.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Tsubaki pulled her wrist from Kid's grasp allowing an apologetic expression to cross her face while Maka rolled her eyes and gave Kid a disapproving look.

"It's not that… It's a promise ring." She answered, shifting under the calculating stares. "Black Star gave it to me while we were in Vegas." All eyes then shifted to the azure haired male who swelled up proudly.

"Pretty awesome, eh?" he piped, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his waist proudly.

"You put it on the wrong hand, dumbass." Laughed Soul but Black Star shook his head.

"No, it's the right hand! I wanted it on that hand." He tugged Tsubaki to him. "So people know she's taken and to back the hell up."He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grinning teasingly at the shy blush that crossed her face. Kid still looked slightly outraged while the girls looked with starry eyes.

"That's so sweet." They all gushed but Kid scoffed and shook his head.

"Women." He muttered but Soul just laughed and gave a knowing smile, shaking his head. The doorbell ringing was the only signal that snapped the four women from their mushy conversation.

"He's here!" Patty ran to the door and threw it open excitedly while the others sat back and watched curiously. "Kili-chan!" Soul perked up slightly, shooting a glance at Black Star, who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Did she just say…" Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all stared wide eyed at the dark skinned male that the blonde had excitedly flung herself at. He laughed, pushing his glasses back up his nose while hugging her around the waist with his free arm.

"Sorry if I'm a bit late. Had to drop the twins off… Oh, hey." Kilik allowed a sheepish smile to cross his face when his gaze lifted from the cheerful blonde hugging onto him and the group that was staring at him. Liz and Kid didn't seem to understand what had just happened as the rest of the group stared at the man in shock.

"Kilik, man! How's it hangin'?" Black Star finally announced brightly, rushing over and slapping the man a high five, effectively snapping the others from their stupor. Maka had glanced at Tsubaki who shrugged a shoulder.

"Black Star, hey man. Didn't know you knew Patty."

"Oh yeah! She's like a little sister to me, man. You better be treating her right!" Both men laughed while Patty beamed and hugged onto Kilik's arm.

"C'mon! I need to introduce you to my family!" she informed, tugging him forward and to the waiting others. Liz stood up and held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Liz. I'm Patty's older sister." She said and jerked her thumb at Kid. "This is Kid. He's my fiancé." Kilik smiled brightly, shaking both their hands.

"Nice to meet you." He turned his attention to the others. "Soul, it's been a while."

"Bout a year I'd have to say."

"That's it? Ha!" He then grinned at Maka and Tsubaki. "And I haven't seen you two since graduation! How's it going?" He asked, triggering a bit of small talk. Liz was over all impressed with the fact her sister had snagged a college man and it was a bonus, to her anyway, that he knew Maka and Tsubaki. For Kid, however, he still dwelled on the fact that the young man knew Black Star and Soul just as well. He highly doubted they met through the girls. "I work for a catering company, but I met Patty at the gym." Kilik was telling them.

"It was during that kick boxing class I went to!" Patty answered brightly. "Kicked his ass in front of the whole class!" He laughed, mussing her hair playfully.

"Yeah, and like an idiot I asked for her number after class." He grinned. "Not the most romantic story, I know, but what can you do?" he laughed. Liz however was practically gushing over the idea.

"Well all that matters is the gang is here, Patty's not dating a douche bag, and we've got a party to get to!" Black Star announced, throwing an arm around Kid and Soul's shoulder's roughly while a wide grin split across his face. "Tonight we're gonna teach this rich boy how to really party! YAHOOOOO!" Kid grimaced visibly while Tsubaki tugged Black Star and his excitedly loud chatter towards the door.

This was going to be an interesting night.

0

O

0

"You're here!" Blair had hugged each of them excitedly when they reached the large house, music meeting them as soon as she pulled the door open. Dressed as seductively as ever, the purple haired woman welcomed them in and Maka's face dropped when she noticed all the people filling the large living room, red cups in hand. Some people were dancing and some were chatting, while others either flirted, continued to drink as if it were their last day of freedom, or eyed them curiously. "I was starting to worry you wouldn't come. Oh and you brought Kid-kun! This is going to be so fun! Drinks are in the kitchen, the bathroom is upstairs and there is one down by the kitchen. Just get comfortable!" she informed before bouncing off, calling over her shoulder that she'd be sending someone to bring them drinks. Maka reached over and took Soul's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this." She whispered to him only to receive a reassuring smile.

"Relax, would you? These people are alright. Black Star and I used to party with them all the time as kids." Maka grimaced. How was that supposed to have made her better?

"Mother fucker!" She moved closer to Soul when a tall guy with shaggy dark hair and a strange X shaped tattoo across his face pushed through the people and towards them. He appeared to be a good few inches than Soul, who didn't flinch at all. "Look at what the cat's drug in! Eater you little prick, it's been years!" The man cackled while Soul smirked, reaching out and pounding fists with the vulgar man.

"Hey Ragnarok." Soul greeted smoothly.

"Oi, and if it isn't the little dick head!" Maka flinched as he rushed past Soul and towards Black Star who beamed up at him. Tsubaki had stared up at the man wide eyed. Maka tugged at Soul's hand.

"How do you know that guy?" she squeaked and he laughed.

"Black Star used to do him favors in exchange for quick cash." He answered causing the sandy haired woman's eyes to widen. "He's not so bad once you get used to him." She wrinkled her nose slightly and looked around him at Ragnarok who was talking to Tsubaki. She seemed to have relaxed, though holding onto Black Star's hand tightly and standing close to him for security. "Just relax. Think of it as a little look into my past, ok?"

"Your past?" Chewing her lower lip, Maka glanced around the room. It was like walking into the living incarnation of sin. She felt sick and already wanted to turn around and leave. It had been years since she let a guy convince her that something like this would be fun and she had promised herself that she'd never do it again. Yet here she was, hoping not to get groped and pick pocketed if Soul ever had to use the rest room that night.

"Why don't you kids go and enjoy some drinks? I made the jungle juice myself." Ragnarok informed as Patty was already blending into the crowd with Kilik, chatting it up with a group of people.

"Hell yeah! C'mon Tsubaki. I want you to meet someone." Black Star had pulled her along excitedly. Soul followed his best friend's lead, making way to the kitchen where a pink haired guy stood, rubbing his arm with his free hand in an anxious manner. He stiffened significantly when Soul and Maka entered.

"Hey, which one of these is Ragnarok's mix?" Soul asked, jerking his chin towards the four different coolers. The pink haired male looked back at the coolers he seemed to have been guarding and pointed.

"T-that one…" Maka frowned slightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern, ignoring Soul's raised brow.

"I… I'm not used to this place. I don't know how to deal with the people!"

"Oh lord…" Muttered Soul, earning a glare from Maka who moved forward and placed a hand on the twitchy individual's shoulder.

"If you like you can hang out with me tonight. I came with a couple of friends but I'm not too comfortable here either. My name's Maka."

"I'm Chrona." She smiled warmly at him before grinning over at Soul. He shook his head knowingly and held one of the cups he was holding out to her.

"When you're done playing social worker meet me in the living room. I want you to meet Blair's roommates." He instructed. She nodded, waving a hand at him distractedly while going on to try and coax Chrona into leaving his kitchen corner.

O

0

O

Tsubaki had to respect the fact that Black Star and Soul took this as an opportunity to introduce her and Maka to their previous lifestyles, however, it still took her a couple cups of that strange man, Ragnarok's jungle juice to come to terms with the strange people she had met. Blair was an ex prostitute and now stripper, so she lived with strippers. Or maybe she should have rephrased that. They were a house full of escorts. She wanted to know about his past, but there were certain things she would have rather not known. Ragnarok had cracked a joke about Black Star finally being faithful and sticking to one girl, which hadn't settled well with her and apparently Soul hopped from girl to girl just as often as one needed to shower. She was happy when the vulgar man was tugged away by a highly intoxicated and open for anything woman.

Patty and Kilik had vanished a long while ago and Kid was being consoled outside by Liz after having discovered that the house was somehow build unevenly and on a hill. Black Star had vanished off to the rest room, requesting she stay in one spot so he knew exactly where to find her again, and after chatting it up with Blair, Risa, Arisa, a girl name Mizune, and a few random guys, she wished he would hurry back from where he was so she could feel less awkward.

"Hello." Lifting her gaze from her cup she had been staring into, Tsubaki's gaze met with a warm smile. The guy had dark hair the swept to one side and in his face, covering one side while behind his glasses showed brown eyes. He leaned against the wall next to her, looking off into the dancing mass. "I noticed you've been over here for a while on your own. Weren't you here with someone?" he asked.

"I'm here with my boyfriend and some friends." Tsubaki answered swiftly. The guy nodded.

"Oh, ok. Just wondering. You don't seem like someone who would hang out with this type of crowd is all." She eyed him for a moment. For the most part, he didn't seem like he should have been there himself. In fact, there was something familiar about him. He raised an eyebrow at her in entertainment. "Something wrong?" She froze.

"Ah! N-no!" she squeaked.

"Tsubaki!" She allowed a relieved sigh escape when Black Star popped back up, clinging onto her drunkenly. "Guess what! They're doing keg stands upstairs!" She gave him a pained look.

"You didn't…"

"Of course I did!" He beamed at her while she shook her head in exasperation. "Hey, don't I know you?" His attention was now on the guy standing on the wall, watching the entire display with a raised brow.

"You should." Black Star stood straight, cocking his head to one side, then the other. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard and considering he was delayed enough sober, Tsubaki had a feeling this wasn't going to be as smooth as the stranger hoped.

"Akane?" Soul had walked up and a wide grin crossed his face as he walked up. "It is you! Long time no see, man!" The man laughed as Black Star perked up and gave his own exuberant greeting.

"I haven't seen you guys in over six years. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that some people didn't recognize me." Akane laughed, looking at Black Star who scoffed in return.

"I was a kid last time I saw you. Plus you didn't make much of an exit. Not like mine!" He said proudly while Soul rolled his eyes.

"Your exit landed us both in the hospital." He countered before turning his attention back to Akane. "So what brings you back out this way? Last I heard you ran off to California or something."

"I did, but I got accepted to that specialty school."

"Shibusen?"

"Yeah. I'm going for culinary arts."

"Oh yeah! Tsubaki's gonna be going there for their grad program!" Black Star informed. "Maybe you'll see her around." Akane looked at her and smiled slightly while she shifted slightly behind Black Star.

"Maybe." He then grinned at Black Star. "So she's your girlfriend? I guess you stopped shacking up with Eureka then?" Black Star blanched.

"Hell yeah! I stopped doing that YEARS ago! Tsubaki here's the real deal!" he answered proudly as he puffed out his chest. "Soul's got a girl here too!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she's running around here somewhere after Ragnarok's roomie." Soul answered with a careless wave over her shoulder. "Personally I think the poor guy should have stayed home."

"I thought the point of bringing him was so he could laid?" At this comment, Soul's face fell and he turned swiftly to see Ragnarok chatting it up with Maka and a far too fidgety Chrona.

"The fuck!" He growled and stormed off in their direction. Tsubaki took this moment to get Black Star's attention as he laughed loudly, not noticing the particular attention Akane was paying to Soul and Maka's current interaction.

"Black Star," He glanced down at her. "I'm ready to go home." He deflated slightly but nodded.

"Yeah ok. Let's find Kid and Liz and get outta here then." He agreed and waved over his shoulder at Akane. "See ya around man!"

"Night, Black Star. Tsubaki." She gave a weak smile before tagging easily behind her boyfriend who was saying good bye to a few shady figures that had actually been very kind to Tsubaki throughout the night. She stole one last glance at Akane who's eyes were once again trained on Maka and Soul.

Why did he look so familiar?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I seriously almost forgot to submit this chapter. It's been a long day.<em>

_Anyway, I wanted Patty to be with someone... For some reason I just can't settle with her being single while everyone is lovey dovey around her. Yup!_

_Akane is a character from Soul Eater NOT if you don't know. I'm not really too much into NOT but I actually like Akane's character and I'm more interested in his development and past. Also wanted to try my hand at writing Chrona. I like writing Ragnarok. It's pretty fun :)_

_Review PLEASE_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz smiled slightly at the man clinging to her as she ran her fingers through his strange dark hair, fiddling specifically with the stripped side. He was everything she had never expected in a man and as he snoozed against her, she was starting to wonder how it had come to this. She was a good two years older than him and when she and Patty had stumbled across him, she was certain he was some little rich boy looking for some temporary escape. She simply had laughed in his face and sent him on his way, moving on to the next client.

Her boyfriend at the time wasn't exactly the best. He had watched the whole exchange and had decided to take it upon himself to confront her about it on the streets. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. She had beat the shit out of her disgusting ex and punched Kid dead in the jaw for even bothering to interfere when the guy had touched her. He could take a punch better than she expected and while the chauffer who had apparently been looking around for him had run up in a panicked state, she grabbed her sister and ran off.

It was either coincidence or destiny that brought them to that all night diner where the same, though now swollen cheeked, male approached the pair of sisters, golden eyes determined. He was looking for a temporary relief from his rich boy life style, but he didn't want it the way that the others had come. No sexual favors or sick fantasies. He asked them for temporary companionship and now, here they were, living with this man. A part of his life. His future. She shook her head knowingly. He wanted so much to be accepted by them that he even went as far as going to that troublesome party just to get a small glimpse into what they used to be. She wasn't stupid. She knew that's exactly why he had agreed to come along.

"You don't need to prove yourself to me, you idiot." She whispered fondly. He squirmed slightly but didn't wake. Leaning forward, Liz briefly brushed her lips to his. Leaning on her elbow, she watched him thoughtfully. What was his fascination with troubled people? When she and Patty had moved in his mansion with him, they found that he didn't live completely alone, if you counted the help that ducked in and out of rooms, but he had also befriended two other troublesome individuals. Soul and Black Star were the complete opposite of Kid. Well Soul had more so run away from his privileged life while Black Star knew none of the sort and Kid had looked to them both as good friends. He had befriended people who were failures to society and made them a major part of his world. He squirmed some more.

"Patty… Black Star… don't touch that…" She giggled at his apparent nightmare before lying down, tucking her head under his chin and smiling against his skin. Kid was a strange man, with his desire for symmetry and street wise friends.

Maybe one day she could properly prove to him that he was worth more than anything she ever had in life… well except her sister.

0

O

0

"Bye Sensei!" Black Star smiled brightly and waved at his students that were filing out of the room, only for his grin to widen when he saw Tsubaki standing at the doorway waiting for him. A few of the kids looked at her curiously as they passed while others greeted her excitedly before rushing off to their mother.

"Hey, I didn't expect you here so early." He called, pushing himself from his spot on the floor as she entered the matted room, kicking her shoes off at the door.

"It's my lunch hour and I was wondering if you wanted to join me to pick up some things for school." She answered, leaning up and giving him a quick peck when she was certain the students were all gone. There was only a couple of weeks left until her semester at Shibusen would be starting and he internship with the office wouldn't end until a week prior, so she took whatever free time she could to prepare.

"Yeah, alright. I don't have another class until seven." Black Star answered, giving a stretch. Tsubaki pursed her lips slightly.

"Seven? I didn't know you had to work this evening." She said earning an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Sid has me picking up the Adult Self defense course." He stated. "Apparently those old ladies really liked how I handled the class last time." Tsubaki let out a sigh but nodded in understanding. Black Star couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty though. They had made some kind of ritual of spending quality time together after work when they could and dinner was the easiest chance for it. With school about to start up, he knew it was only a matter of time before she got completely pulled into her studies and would be screening his calls in order to finish a paper. "I'll still come over tonight. It's been a while since I slept over." At this Tsubaki laughed.

"You were over this past weekend." She reminded.

"Yeah, but that was like four days ago!" he countered and smiled at her fondly. "C'mon, we're wasting time. We can grab something to eat before you have to head back. My treat."

"Black Star, you've got another registration for the pee wee group- Oh, hello Tsubaki." Sid stopped in the doorway when his gaze fell on the chatting couple. She smiled warmly at the older man.

"Hello Sid-san. How have you and Nygus-san been?" she greeted brightly as the man handed over a folder to Black Star.

"We've been fine. Enjoying the time we have together." He answered brightly. "How has this knuckle head been treating you?" he asked earning a laugh from the young woman and frown from Black Star.

"Just fine actually." She answered, flashing her boyfriend a quick smile. "He was just about to join me in getting some things for school and lunch."

"And you're taking up that precious time." Added Black Star, grabbing hold of Tsubaki's hand and tugging her forward. "Let's get going. I'll talk to you about this new kid later, Sid." He called over his shoulder.

"Did you even look over the file?" Sid called but Black Star was already out the door. When they were outside the building, Black Star let out a content sigh. "

"I've been trapped in there all day!" he announced and shot his girlfriend a quick grin which fell when he saw her staring absently ahead of them. He followed her gaze and saw a small child tugging anxiously on his mother's arm and pointing in a shop window. "Hey, Tsubaki?" She blinked and looked at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"Are you all there? You're staring off into space." Black Star answered, frowning slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just thinking… Aren't Sid and Nygus planning on having a child… well another child I mean?" she asked, looking at him for confirmation.

"Yeah, but I don't see why. They've got me." He answered, wrinkling his nose. While he supposed it was normal for a newly married couple to want to have a child of their own, they had raised him. Wasn't that enough of a sensor to stay away from child bearing?

"I think it's nice." Tsubaki stated only to get a grunt in return. "Plus you could make sure that your new brother or sister stays out of the same trouble you used to be in." At this, the azure haired man huffed.

"I'll worry about that with my own brats." He muttered, not noticing the blush that had crossed his girlfriend's place as they approached a diner. "Hey Tsubaki, I've got a question. The other night Akane was talking to you when I walked up. Do you know him?"

"No, why?" He noticed her curious expression and shook his head.

"No reason. You just seemed distracted by him. He didn't say anything weird to you did he cuz I'll totally kick his ass if he did!" At this, she laughed and shook her head.

"No he didn't say anything at all. Something about him was familiar is all." She admitted as the waitress greeted them and walked them to their seats. "How exactly do you know him?"

"We worked together." Tsubaki stared at him blankly before realization hit. She lowered her gaze, clearly understanding that it should have no longer been much of a question how he met half the people she had been introduced to over the weekend. "He didn't stick around too long though. I wanna say maybe a year before he bailed out. I'm surprised he even showed face the other night."

"Well he doesn't look like much of a person to get pulled into such things." Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah, but neither did Soul." Black Star countered. Tsubaki nodded and lowered her gaze.

"Maybe… but that's all behind you now, right? Even if you sometimes associate with those people." He considered her for a moment. She seemed concerned, he thought and smiled fondly.

"Of course. That's way behind me."

0

O

0

"Ex boyfriends?" Maka stared at Soul in confusion, trying to figure out where this sudden question had come from. He was sitting across from her at the small dining table of his apartment, chin resting in his palm and expectant look on his face. He had been staring at her thoughtfully for a while and had been silent for most of the dinner so she knew there was no way around this question.

"Yeah, I was just curious. I mean Black Star knows all about that creep Justin and his past with Tsubaki but I've never heard anything about you and any past flings… Unless there were none." There was a hint of teasing in his voice. Maka scowled at this.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" she asked earning a shrug from her boyfriend.

"Dunno, guess after Black Star mentioned it that one night I got a little curious myself." He answered and went back to looking at her expectantly. "So?" Maka sighed, placing her cup down and leaning back in her chair. She really didn't want to get into this discussion. She had asked him once before a while back about past girlfriends, just out of curiosity and he had told her, without hesitation, he had flings, not girlfriends. She didn't want to know any more after that and the topic never came up again… save for moments of her own insecurities. Now here she was on the other end of the question. She sighed.

"Yeah, there was a guy before you… from high school actually." She answered. She glanced up at him, noticing the curious look on his face.

"A high school romance. Interesting." A teasing smile had crossed his face but she ignored him.

"Not so much… It was just a thing I guess. He got caught up in some stupid stuff though and I didn't want to deal with it so we broke up. Soon after that he moved away."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"No dramatic break up? No arguments?" Maka shook her head.

"We didn't have much to argue about and when we started to was when everything ended." She answered, shrugging a shoulder. "I don't really want to think about it much though. He actually spoke to me dad a while back. Papa told me that he'd be coming to Death City to study, but I haven't run into him or anything."

"Oh yeah? So there's a chance I could meet this mysterious man?" Maka flinched slightly

"I suppose, but it doesn't matter. It's the past, you know." Soul nodded, leaning back in his seat. When his eyes didn't leave her and no words were said, she frowned. "What?" He chuckled.

"Nothing. Was just hoping to see my girl had a little naughty side herself is all." He answered and pushed himself from his chair and picking up their dishes. Maka huffed.

"Hey now-" She started but was caught off by loud laughter and the apartment door flying open. Black Star, bag slung over his shoulder and cell phone to his ear came walking in, chatting away, paying no mind to her and Soul.

"Yeah babe I just walked in… Eh? Yeah I'll see ya tomorrow… No problem… Yeah I'll share with Soul… Yeah… Love you too… Night." He flipped his phone shut and greeted the couple with a wide grin. "Evening, peons!" He greeted and dug into his bag, shoving a container to Soul. "Tsubaki told me to share leftovers from dinner with you."

"Thanks. I thought you were sleeping at her place tonight?" Soul asked but Black Star waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder.

"She said no cause she has to get up early and I'm a distraction." He answered, moving into their small living room and dropped on the couch. "Hey, so I asked her about Akane today." Maka froze and turned her head swiftly towards the distracted man.

"Oh yeah, what she say?"

"She said she didn't know him she just got a weird feel from him." Black Star answered. "I guess it's the same for a lot of people. The guy can be kind of hard to read." Maka heard Soul snort.

"Yeah, strong silent type." He agreed as he walked back over to Maka, offering one of the treats Black Star had brought back. She silently declined, trying to process the conversation she was listening to. "All the same, he did pretty well with intelligence. Your job was that much easier with him around." Black Star grunted in response.

"Whatever. With or without him I was the best assassin those bastards ever saw." Feeling her heart sink further Maka stood up, not making eye contact with Soul but feeling his calculating look on her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, leaning in to look at her face. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." She answered. Soul frowned slightly.

"You can stay here tonight you know." He informed but she quickly shook her head, grabbing her bag and ignoring Black Star's bored expression and Soul's concerned one.

"No it's fine. I have to get some things together anyway." She answered and gave him a swift, forced smile. "I'll call you when I get home." A concerned look crossed Soul's face while his best friend went back to the television.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! I'll call you when I get home." She answered with a forced smile. Soul still didn't seem convinced but nodded, walking her to the door and leaning in for a swift kiss good night. Walking briskly from the building, she let out a miserable groan, covering her face with her palms and shaking her head. She was never going to escape any of this was she?

Why was it that her ex boyfriend had to move back to Death City?

And more importantly, why had he been in the same gang as Soul and Black Star?

0

O

0

Narrowing her golden eyes at the pair in front of her, Medusa Gorgon was wondering what exactly her 'darling' older sister saw in these pests? It wasn't too much of a shock that she had ended up dead. One was calling major shots in Death City through underground rules and the other was a simple pawn waiting to be moved when necessary. She sighed heavily. She would have done better on her own, but at the same time, there were tasks she needed completed and if she had to stoop as low as asking the scum of the city for their assistance, then she would. The taller, more attractive man of the group looked up at her from under the brim of his hat expectantly while the smaller, round man looked up at her as well, his bulging eyes expectant. She shifted in her seat and waved from them to stand.

"So you're asking me to bail one of your men out of prison and in return I can get my favor done?" she asked.

"That's right, Lady Medusa." The taller man spoke. "As you know, the mayor has been making major crack downs and it's been messing up business. We don't ask for much but our own free reign." She cocked a brow.

"And you expect me to be able to give you this free reign?" The man smirked slightly.

"Well, you are expecting us to assist you with gaining political power." He countered. With that, a slight smile crossed Medusa's face as she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and fixed him with a knowing smile.

"You drive a hard bargain. Fine, have Chrona go with you to bail out your man. I want you to assemble your finest men and send them to me. I don't just want the mayor's position. I want this city."

"Yes Lady Medusa." Both men bowed deeply before turning and making their way from the room. She watched them carefully.

"Oh and Noah. Mosquito," They both turned and looked at her expectantly. "Don't disappoint me."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And there you have it! Medusa has been introduced and some conflict as well :D I've been attempting an even distribution of the main couples in this fic as you can see.<p>

I've got bunches of homework to do this weekend that I'm not particularly happy about. Tis lame, I know, but at least I've been consistent with the updates. Oh yes, and foreshadowing! WOOT! Its in there, you know it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Black Star yawned widely from where he stood next to Soul, staring blearily at the fast food menu in front of them. They had become too accustomed to these late night food runs with the girls starting school and having less home cooked meals. Tsubaki had told him he might as well start getting used to her not being able to cook for him every night but with her only being in school for a week now, he was going through some form of withdrawal. "I think we should hire a personal cook." He grumbled as Soul tried to flag over the chatting worker in the back. The white haired man only scoffed.

"You think we can afford that?"

"I'm certain anything is cheaper than this." He answered back, glowering at the woman who walked forward, chopping on her gum obnoxiously while giving both Soul and Black Star an irritable look.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Both men looked at her in irritation.

"Yeah, we need four large orders of fries, two burgers with the works, two chicken sandwiches, one no mayo, a large coke and a large fruit punch." Soul answered. The woman stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and punching the order into the register. "Show a little more enthusiasm, maybe I'll leave you a tip." Soul spat sarcastically, earning an indignant scoff in return before the woman shuffled off.

"Shoulda got Chinese." Black Star grumbled, leaning into the counter and huffing in irritation. He stared distractedly out the small shop window, raising an eyebrow at the limo that rolled by. It was rare to see anything high class going through his and Soul's neighborhood. He stole a glance at Soul who was glaring at the workers in the back and mumbling under his breath. "Yo Soul, would you parents ever come to visit us?"

"Doubt it, why?" Soul asked distractedly. Black Star shrugged.

"Dunno, just wondering. It's been a while since I've seen them." Soul grunted in response. Still staring out the window, Black Star noticed that the limo had stopped. Cocking his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Why was the vehicle stopped?

"Bout damn time!" Soul's outburst snapped the ex assassin from his thoughts as he snatched the large bag of food from the still gum chomping fast food worker. "Could've could it faster myself." He grumbled, slamming the money on the counter and turning on his heel with a huff. Black Star still stared distractedly out the shop as the limo finally pulled off. "Yo, you comin?"

"I'm behind you." Black Star called, grabbing the drinks and trekking behind his friend.

0

O

0

"Patty, knock it off!" Liz groaned as her sister made faces at the puppy on the other side of the shop window. The pair was heading back home from a trip to the nail salon and Patty had gotten side tracked by a litter of puppies in a shop window. The fact her sister could snap from acceptable adult (at least for her standards) to hyperactive child at the drop of a hat was too much sometimes. She shook her head as Patty giggled and moved her hand back in forth in front of the glass for the pup to chase. "Would you come on before the shop owner comes out here?" she chastised.

"Aw, but sis he likes me!" Patty pouted, now pressing her face against the glass. "Let's take him home!" she pleaded. Liz pursed her lips and looked in the window at the excited ball of fur. He was a tan color with one brown floppy ear and a large brown spot on his back. She could already imagine the fit would have at the adorably asymmetrical creature.

"That's not too much of an option right now, Patty." She offered instead while her sister pouted against the window. "Maybe talk to Kilik about it." The younger blonde pouted some as she pushed herself from the window.

"Maybe…" A chuckle broke the sisters from their back and forth and Liz narrowed her eyes at the man standing a few feet away, watching them with a slight smile. He seemed a few years older than them with a checkered hat, tanned skin, and two necklaces dangling around his neck. He walked over to them, hands in his pocket and eyes on the pup in the window.

"He's a cute little fur ball, isn't he?" Patty nodded distractedly as she turned her attention back to the pup. "Can't afford one?" he questioned.

"No time for one." Liz answered swiftly, crossing her arms. "Patty let's go. Kid's expecting us." The younger blonde sighed and nodded.

"Yeah ok," she muttered, brushing past the strange man and walking alongside her sister. Glancing over her shoulder, Liz frowned when she saw the man looking at them.

"Is there a problem?" she asked as the man turned to fully face her. He tilted his head up some, looking at her thoughtfully from under the brim of his hat.

"No, it's nothing. I just feel as though I would know you from somewhere." He answered smoothly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We've haven't lived in this city long enough for that to be possible." She answered evenly. Patty had stopped her pouting to eye the man suspiciously. "You've probably gotten us mixed up with someone else." She said, turning on her heel and beckoning her younger sister along.

"Oh, so you aren't Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson?" The pair froze and Liz twirled around, glaring at the man. "Deadliest women to come off the streets of New York… Word was, for a good buck you'd do a lot so long as it kept your sister safe." Liz's face reddened in anger and she clenched her fists to the side.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" she hissed. The man smirked.

"Nothing much. Just a little bit of information."

O

0

O

Tsubaki twirled her straw easily in her drink as she sat in the small café, going over her Social Problems notes, waiting for Maka to meet up with her so they could head home. She had texted Black Star earlier to see what he was up to since he had an early day, his Pee Wee class was cancelled for the day, but he never responded. She frowned slightly at her phone. He always made a point to answer her back but she was starting to wonder what he could have been up to. She let out a defeated sigh. "Boyfriend issues?" Looking up and over her shoulder, her gaze met with a tall man with messy golden hair, brown eyes, and a nose piercing. He smirked slightly at her and pointed at her phone. "The guy in the picture. He your boyfriend?" She glanced back at her phone screen which happened to be a picture of her and Black Star from their trip to the beach. She gave a nod, flipping the device shut.

"Yes, it is." She answered, giving a friendly smile. The guy let out what sounded like a defeated sigh as he dropped into the chair across from the young woman despite her confused expression.

"Shame. I was hoping to get to know you." He informed, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She frowned slightly. "You must be very serious. Nice ring there." Easing back in her chair, she nodded mutely.

"Um, listen I'm meeting up with someone so…"

"Oh, I'm not going to stick around too long. I'm waiting for someone as well." His eyes never left her and shifting slightly, Tsubaki glanced around. It would be her luck she'd attract the attention of a creeper when her boyfriend didn't answer his phone.

"Tsubaki!" Maka had come running up, an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in a discussion after class… who's this?" She stopped in her tracks, eyes falling on the stranger who gave her a brief smirk.

"No one important." He answered easily causing the sandy haired woman to frown.

"Is he bothering you Tsubaki?" she asked as her friend hurriedly gathered her things.

"No, you're just in time actually!" she answered while Maka continued to glare suspiciously at the man who was watching them carefully. "Let's go."

"Uh huh…"

"See you around ladies." The man waved with a smug smirk as Tsubaki dragged her friend away. She gave an indignant scoff.

"What a creep. What did he want anyway, Tsubaki?" The taller woman shrugged a shoulder, ignoring the shiver that went through her.

"No idea."

O

0

O

Black Star rested his chin on Tsubaki's shoulder from where he sat behind her, chest to her back while she flipped distractedly through the television channels. She had been strangely quiet since he arrived and while they sat sprawled on the couch trying to enjoy the Friday night together, he couldn't shake the feeling something was bothering her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye as she stopped to watch a commercial she always got a laugh out of but when only a smile crossed her face, he frowned. "What's wrong?" She glanced at him.

"What?"

"You're really quiet tonight. What's wrong?" he answered. She stared at him for a moment, as if thinking about the question before smiling apologetically and shrugging a shoulder.

"I've got some things on my mind is all." She answered and turned in his hold so she was sitting side ways, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her legs over his. "It was a long weird day." He hummed in response, taking the remote from her and going on with the channel surfing.

"What made it so weird?" he ventured, giving her an entertained smile when she gave a shrug.

"I don't know… have you ever gotten the feeling you were being watched?" At this, his full attention turned. "I was waiting for Maka today and this guy approached me. He was really weird and all day I felt like his eyes were still on me." Black Star frowned slightly.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really… he just asked if I was in a serious relationship and complimented me. Then Maka came and we left." Tsubaki answered and glanced up at him. "It's nothing to worry about though." She added.

"If the creep comes around just call me and I'll meet you after your classes then." He instructed and wrinkled his nose when she giggled. "I'm serious Tsubaki! There's a bunch a weirdos in this city!"

"I know." She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to his body. Glancing down, Black Star watched her for a moment before letting out a conflicted sigh and turning his attention back to the television. He didn't want to worry her, which he was certain some of his distant behavior had probably triggered a response, but he knew that strange feeling of being watched she was talking about. He had been experiencing it ever since that night he saw that limo outside the burger place.

O

0

O

He wasn't much of a politician. He didn't care so much about how the leaders got to where they were and who they conned or who they sucked up to in order to get to where they were. It was all a power game and he didn't play that way. He was a man of business. He knew how to get work done. He knew how to use manipulation and take control. He was called upon when those political types couldn't figure things out. It was unfortunate that they never knew to maybe handle issues themselves. Noah walked into the large building, paying no mind to the multiple shady figured posted up. They each knew where they stood with him. He wasn't Asura and he wouldn't stand idly by and let his prizes run off.

"Noah-sama!" An anxious voice echoed from the walls and he cocked a brow at the over excited young man that came running up to him. Gopher was a strange young man who had run away from home and somehow took solitude with him and his rough necks. If anything, he was valuable due to his unwavering loyalty. His wide eyes were shining with admiration as he looked up at his leader. "Noah-sama I got the information you requested!" He breathed, holding out the files he had with pride.

"Everything on them both?" Noah asked, taking the folder and flipping through it.

"Yes, sir! Everything from Giriko and Mosquito!" he answered, tagging along as Noah continued walking.

"So tell me."

"Oh! Well… um, Soul Eater and the Dark Assassin both live with each other on the south part of town. They both work fairly serious jobs… and they have girlfriends! Very serious girlfriends!" Noah quirked a brow.

"Oh really? That could be used to our advantage." He hummed, stopping when he walked in the room on Giriko and Mosquito glaring at each other. They had bumped heads since the cruel, nose pierced man had been bailed out of prison and for the most part, they could have killed each other for all Noah cared. He just needed them for errands the others couldn't complete. "You two!" he barked, catching the attention. "Soul Eater Evans and Black Star, I want them."

"What do you mean?" Giriko asked, kicking his muddy boots up on the table he was sitting at and cocking a brow. "I thought we just had to collect information?" Mosquito shot the younger man a look of disgust before turning his bulging eyes to Noah.

"I was only called upon to get Capone for you and once he is here I'm no longer bound to you." He all but hissed. Noah simply shrugged a shoulder.

"And so be it. Capone will go for Black Star. They have a score to settle as it is. Giriko, you go for Evans. Those two have debts they'll be repaying very soon."

"How do we go about it then, chief?" Gopher glared at Giriko's tone but Noah waved it off.

"Start off with a proposition. We'll take more crucial steps if necessary."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tsubaki-chan!" The dark haired woman grinned as a small girl with auburn hair and brown eyes ran at her, happily hugging her around the waist. "I've missed you!" she gushed, beaming up at her. She smiled warmly, hugging the girl back affectionately.

"Angela-chan, you've grown so much since I last saw you." She complimented as the girl placed her hands proudly on her hips and lifted her chin with a tooth missing grin.

"Yeah, and she's grown into a bigger pain since then too." Black Star cut in, walking up with Mifune and earning a small scowl from the seven year old. They were meeting up at the dojo, Tsubaki agreeing to spend the weekend with Black Star at his place. She had decided that after she finished her homework she'd simply pack her bag and meet him after his lesson and they could go home together. Most of the kids had left save Angela who was waiting for Mifune and Black Star to finish whatever discussion they were having.

"I am not!" the girl pouted as he tousled her hair teasingly when he passed to give his girlfriend a quick kiss. Tsubaki smiled up at him before grinning down at Angela.

"I'm sure she's still a sweetie." She said before smiling at the chuckling older man her boyfriend had once been speaking with. "Hello Mifune-san."

"Hello Tsubaki. How is school treating you?" he asked after waving Angela off to gather her things.

"Just fine. Just trying to find a balance between school work and personal time." She answered honestly as Black Star gave an agreeing nod.

"But this weekend there's no homework! So now you can focus on what's more important. ME!" he announced boldly earning an entertained smile from Mifune and embarrassed one from Tsubaki.

"So you have something romantic planned then?" Mifune asked causing Black Star's smile to drop. "I'll take that as a no." He shook his head knowingly but smiled at the couple all the same. "Tsubaki, you take good care of him. I think he wouldn't be able to find his own head without you." He chuckled as Angela ran up, swinging her bag around and asking about ice cream.

"I'll be sure of it." Tsubaki laughed as a pout crossed Black Star's face. She leaned her shoulder into his arm and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. The older man smiled and nodded, bidding them a good night as he was dragged along. Tsubaki smiled.

"Mifune-san does really well raising Angela-chan on his own." She said, getting a hum in response. She glanced up at Black Star who was watching her thoughtfully. She gave him an entertained look. "What's that look for?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." He answered and without warning he lifted her up, tossing her onto his shoulder. She let out a shocked squeak, clutching her purse as he kicked his class door closed and made way for the exit despite the curious looks sent his way."Let's go home!"

"Ah! Black Star!" Her face reddened when she saw Sid come walking from one of the classes and raise an eyebrow in their direction. He had shook his head in a knowing manner and raised his hand in a wave.

"Have fun, kids."

0

O

0

Headphones in place, Soul adjusted his old backpack on his shoulder as he hopped off his motorcycle, ready to shower and crash on the couch after a long day in the studio. He hoped that Maka was at least in since he had agreed to let Black Star have the apartment for the weekend and Maka said he could stay with her. Yawning widely, he made his way out of the garage, ignoring his surroundings for the most part. He had taken to doing this when he was younger, only reacting if he felt someone was getting to close to him. Tugging the buds from his ear, he began to turn the corner towards the building when he noticed the extra presence.

"If you want money, I don't carry cash." He said dully, not looking over his shoulder.

"That's not exactly what I'm looking for, Eater." He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder only for his eyes to widen.

"Giriko?" The man smirked nastily from where he stood. Though there were few people walking around, clearly he either didn't feel like making a scene or couldn't. Soul narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Eh, what's that about, brat? Can't old comrades chat every once in a while?" he asked causing Soul to narrow his eyes further.

"I thought they threw your ass in jail." At this, the man's face fell into a scowl.

"I got out." He spat. "I'm not here for small talk. You're needed." Soul scoffed.

"Sorry, that's not my line of work anymore." He said and started on his way.

"You don't get much of a choice on this, Eater. You either comply or we can pull others into it… That girl of yours is a cute little piece," Soul froze. "What's her name again? Maka?" Turning around, Soul's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You stay the hell the way from her!" He growled causing Giriko to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so she is a serious deal. I hope this works as smoothly with that Star brat too."

"What?"

"Listen, jack ass. If you want to keep that girl of yours safe, meet up on Sunday at the old hangout. I don't like being an errand boy but it's the price of freedom." He gave a careless wave over his shoulder. Soul glared after him and swore under his breath. When he got entered the complex, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What the hell was going on? Digging in his pocket he pulled out his phone and dialed Black Star's number, only to not get a response.

"Shit! Black Star, what the hell!" He growled, closing his phone violently and stomping to the elevator. This had to have been some sick twisted punishment because of the acts when he was younger.

"Soul!" Maka greeted brightly from the kitchen, only for her face to drop when she saw him enter the apartment. "Are you ok?" she asked swiftly as he dropped on the couch, burying his face in his hands. He hadn't noticed her presence until she tugged at his wrists, pulling the man's hands from his face and looking at him in concern. "Soul, what's wrong? Did something happen today?" He slowly brought his gaze up to meet hers. She was waiting for him anxiously and the worry on her face made him feel sick. He wanted her to be safe. If anything, he was enjoying this normal life he had developed over the past few years. Maybe that was too much to ask for.

"Everything's fine… Just got a headache." He lied. Maka stared at him for a moment, backing off some but her concern not fading.

"I can get you something for it." She offered and he nodded mutely, listening as she told him he needed to stop working such late hours and sleep more while going to find the Tylenol. He leaned back into the couch, tossing an arm over his face.

"Maka…"

What the hell was he going to do?

O

0

O

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Tsubaki grinned up at Black Star all the same, hugging onto his arm as they walked to the 24 hour store on a very necessary, for her anyway, mission for ice cream. He had been more than comfortable just lying in bed, but she had somehow developed a sudden craving for the frozen dairy treat and had sweet talked him into this late night walk. "We're gonna have to buy a sundae items to make this trip worth it you know." He muttered. The dark haired woman laughed all the same and hummed in response.

"You say it as if you don't want ice cream yourself." She teased causing him to huff.

"After sex, ice cream is the last thing I'm thinking about." He answered honestly. He really wanted nothing more than to lie around for a while longer and maybe even coax her into another round, possibly even after a snack. A walk through his less the reputable neighborhood for some quickie mart ice cream wasn't cutting it. Giggling, Tsubaki moved in front of him, tugging on his jacket so he would lean forward and kiss her.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back." She offered. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever I want?" she smiled teasingly.

"We'll see." She answered before turning on her heel and walking ahead of him and into the shop. He let out a defeated sigh, wondering when this woman had gotten such a hold on him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well if this isn't a sweet sight." Stopping in his tracks, Black Star glanced over his shoulder and glared at the short round man staring up at him, cigar between his lips and smirk on his face. "Never thought I'd stumble on the likes." Black Star narrowed his eyes.

"Capone… The hell're you doin' around here?" he asked smoothly, hands shoved in his pockets as he turned to face one of the few bosses he answered to as a teen. The mobster smirked slightly.

"Came looking for you. Rumor has it you're settling down and I needed to see for myself." He answered with a chuckle, leaning to the side to look around the azure haired man. "She's a cute, sweet girl. Good for you." Green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're hardly the sentimental type so what're you here for?" It had been five years since he got wrapped up in any of the gang related instances and quite frankly, life was going well for him. Capone blew out a ring of smoke, his goonies behind him waiting for any specific orders as he fixed Black Star with a serious look.

"You're wanted." The younger male blinked.

"What?"

"There are a few jobs that need to be done and a certain friend of mine needs some of Death City's finest. You've been able to fly under the radar for years and that's a bonus. They want you to do a favor or two." At this, Black Star gave an indignant scoff.

"Fuck outta here. I'm not biting." He said, turning around and heading for the store.

"Think of it as more of a command that a request, Dark Assassin." Capone called. Black Star glanced over his shoulder.

"And if I refuse?" A twisted knowing smile crossed Capone's lips.

"You don't have much of a place to do such." He answered. "That woman of yours, she attends Shibusen right? Tsubaki is her name? Good friends with a cute little lady by the name of Maka Albarn? Isn't that girl's father working directly under the mayor?" Black Star's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't go anywhere near either of them." He growled.

"I don't want to, but you see, if I can't get these errands done then you're messing with my money, and you know how I feel about my money." He stopped and tilted his chin up causing Black Star to look over his shoulder to see Tsubaki looking at him expectantly from the shop. "She's waiting on you Star. What's it gonna be?" He swore under his breath.

"Hey gimme a sec! I'm giving this old guy directions!" he called. She hesitated but nodded, ducking back inside. Turning back to Capone, he nodded. "I do this and you'll leave us alone?"

"My word." Capone answered greasily causing Black Star to grimace.

"Fine, what's the job?" he spat, feeling dread take over at Capone's knowing chuckle.

"Meet up at the old headquarters on Sunday for your assignment. It's a simple task I'm certain you can perform. You are a great assassin after all." He answered. Black Star glared after the man as he walked away with a wave over his shoulder. "I shouldn't have to tell you a time. It's the same it's always been when you got assignments. You remember, don't you?" Clenching his fists at his side, Black Star gave a bitter nod.

"Unfortunately."

0

O

0

"He had somewhere to be too?" Tsubaki leaned back into the couch pillows, hugging a star shaped one to her chest and her cell phone to her ear as she spoke to Maka. It was Sunday afternoon, she'd have to eventually head home to prepare for a school week, and Black Star had requested she simply stay still until he came back from some unexpected errand he had to run. She sighed heavily. "Maybe they're with each other…"

"Maybe," Maka's voice sounded on the other line. "If they're not back in the next hour you wanna come over?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Tsubaki agreed, leaning further into the couch. "What do you think they're doing?" she asked. Maka laughed.

"Honestly who knows with those two. They're probably having a secret lunch date together since they spent an entire two days apart." She answered sarcastically. Tsubaki allowed a slight smile to cross her face.

"You have a point." She laughed and glanced at the door when she heard keys moving in the lock. "Maka, I think Black Star is back. I'll call you later."

"Ok, see ya." She replied, flipping her phone shut as the door flew open, only to reveal Blair, wide smile in place and shopping bags dangling from her arms.

"Oh! Tsubaki-chan I didn't expect to see you today. Are the boys here?" she asked, tossing the keys she had onto the coffee table. Tsubaki couldn't help but wonder how she always managed to get a key. She could have sworn she heard that the woman handed over her spare keys once she moved in with her friends.

"No, they stepped out." She answered as the purple haired woman let out a sigh and dropped onto the couch next to her.

"Oh that sucks. I wanted to tell them something." She sighed, leaning into the couch with a pout. She then glanced at Tsubaki thoughtfully before a bright smile made its way on her face once again. "I can trust you with a message, yes Tsubaki-chan?"

"Of course, Blair." She answered, uncertain as to where this was going. The woman perked up significantly.

"Great! I want you to tell them that today I ran into an old friend of theirs! His name is Giriko!" she informed brightly.

"Ok?"

"Tell them he said he looks forward to seeing them next month and he hopes business goes well." She relayed. Tsubaki stared at Blair blankly.

"Business?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure what he meant but there was something funny about it to him." She answered, pulling one of her bags to her and shifting through it. "You want to see some of what I bought today? I got a super cute outfit! You could borrow it sometime if you like!" She began pulling random outfits from her bag, chattering all the while as Tsubaki patiently feigned interest.

At the moment, she was more concerned with what her boyfriend had gotten himself pulled into.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is an early update simply because I KNOW for a fact I wasn't going to be able to update this over the weekend as I usually do. I've been slacking hard core on homework... or maybe professors are dishing it out just too much -_- Ugh, life.<p>

So anyway, what do you think? Plot thickens, yes I know! Its insane! lol

THANKS SOOO SOOOO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND TO THOSE OF YOUR WHO ARE ALERTING/FOLLOWING!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For the past week, Maka hadn't been sure if she should give her boyfriend distance or be consoling. His mood had been less than agreeable and the fact that he was distancing himself wasn't settling well with her. It brought back an all too familiar feeling that she wished to avoid. It didn't make her feel better that apparently, according to Tsubaki, Black Star had been acting strange as well. Finding them was near impossible and it seemed that they were even missing out or late for work as well. Sid had expressed concern as did Wes and both women were becoming anxious, worried, and irritable with the situation. "I. Hate. Him. So. Much. Right. Now." Maka growled out with each punch she landed on the pad in front of her while Patty and Tsubaki watched silently. Kilik lowered the pad he was holding slightly and gave the sandy haired woman an apologetic smile.

"I'm pretty sure there's a good reason for his behavior." He offered, lifting the pad swiftly as a kick was directed at him. Maka grunted in response.

"There's no reason any man should treat a woman so inconsiderately!" she hissed with three more jabs before stepping back with a deep breath. Letting out a relieved sigh, Kilik lowered his arms to relax as Patty came up for her round.

"If it makes you feel better, they're not the only ones that have been MIA for a while." He said before nodding his head at his girlfriend. Nodding her head distractedly, Patty cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"Sis has been acting weird lately too. Kiddo's really been worried about her and she won't even tell me what she's been up to lately." Maka leaned against the wall next to Tsubaki as the young blonde gotten into stance, her face serious. It was rare to see her so serious and was intimidating in a sense. Kilik had taken the punching pads off and faced her in stance s well.

"Have you tried talking to them? There's been weird stuff goin' on in the city lately you know." he stated, making a motion for Patty to make the first move, only to hurriedly move to catch each of her attacks.

"I've been seeing that on the news. Missing people and all." Tsubaki chimed in, sliding her feet further in front of her as she leaned into the wall. "They've been related to gang activity." Maka frowned at this.

"Yeah but Soul isn't mixed up in that any more. He's been doing late nights at the studio."

"I know, but at the same time have you heard who these missing people have been?" Tsubaki asked quietly. Maka glanced at her curiously the taller woman allowed her back to slide down the wall until she was seated. "They're ex gang members."

"You're kidding?" Maka chocked out, eyes widening. Every time she came across the news report she'd simply bypass it or be distracted by something else. She sat next to Tsubaki, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What makes it more interesting is that these people have all started leading normal lives." Kilik cut in, ducking as Patty's leg came at his head. "They've been living every day like us so it's not like these are some every day street thugs that no one cares about going missing."

"But what would that have to do with the guys?" Maka ventured, looking up just as Patty slammed the unsuspecting man to the ground. "If they were in any kind of danger they would tell us wouldn't they?" Pushing himself onto his elbows, groaning and cringing in pain, Kilik turned his attention to the expectant woman.

"There's a chance they would... or this is their own way of protecting you, if they haven't gotten mixed up in it themselves." he offered as Patty dropped onto him, hugging around his chest and giggling. Feeling her best friend shift beside her, Maka glanced to the side to notice the other woman staring distractedly at her hands clenched in her lap. She was fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"Tsubaki?" she ventured but received a simple shake of her head.

"You're all still in here?" Turning her attention from the sulking woman, all eyes fell on Kid, who came walking into the training room, or at least that's what it was turned into for the day, remote in hand and face expectant.

"Hey Kid, sorry. We were just finishing up." Kilik greeted. The dark haired male looked tired and unmoved by the usage of the gym room.

"Right now, that's not my concern." He informed and flipped on the television, instantly changing to the news. All eyes fell on the TV posted high above them as a solemn reporter spoke.

"Today, the bodies of one of the reportedly missing men was found today," Maka's eyes widened and Tsubaki had covered her mouth in shock. "The man was found in an alleyway by a city worker, neck broken yet all of his possession still on him." A photo of the man showed up and Kilik's face dropped.

"Oh my…" All attention turned to him. "I knew that guy…"

"How?" A grimace crossed the man's face as he looked away from the television. Maka noticed that a strange silence had filled the room as their attention turned. He let out a sigh, leaning his forehead into Patty's and closing his eyes. The usually energetic blonde had calmed significantly against him and closed her eyes as well as he spoke again.

"Same way I know Black Star and Soul..."

0

O

0

She had never seen him like this. So quiet and focused. In fact, the pair of them sitting side by side with nothing sarcastic and moronic to say was something to be recorded… that was if the situation wasn't so serious. Letting out a sigh, she tucked the pistol she had been cleaning away before fixing the pair across the table from her with a serious look. It was time to get down to business. "Who put you up to this?"

"You gonna tell us what you know?" The white haired male asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"When you tell me who put you up to this." The blonde countered swiftly. A staring contest took place before red eyes rolled in exasperation.

"Giriko came to me." Her eyes turned to the distracted azure haired male.

"Black Star?" He lifted his gaze for a moment before letting out an irritable sigh.

"Capone got me." He answered. Another nod.

"What about you Liz?" she leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes.

"I don't know his name, I just know what he looks like." She answered. There was a silence between the three friends. "He wanted information that only Kid or the Mayor would have."

"Did you give it to him?" She opened her eyes to see Soul fixing her with a stern frown.

"No." She answered simply. Soul had relaxed significantly. "Give me more credit, Soul. I might be living the glamorous life, but I think I should still know how to work someone over. Now what's going on with you guys? Are you seriously doing what you've been assigned to do?" she asked.

"We've been getting off." Soul answered, glancing at Black Star who nodded.

"They've got me going after previous members," He started to explain. "I've gone with Akane on one assignment, Mizune, and Mosquito."

"And none of those heads are yours?" Liz asked. Black Star shook his head, lowering his gaze.

"They haven't caught on but I always go ahead to clear the way if necessary and they do the dirty work." He answered. The other two at the table stared at him in mild admiration. Who would have thought he could think that far ahead? Liz nodded. She had seen the news report about how an entire group of security guards were found unconscious when one of the missing was finally found dead.

"So what do they want?" she asked. "Why're they taking out previous members of their own gang but they aren't after you two?"

"Because the people that they're after have a connection to the Mayor." Soul answered. "And apparently the plan is to strike the fear into people enough for them to distance themselves from him and take control." Liz and Black Star stared at him in a mixture of shock and amazement. "I overheard some of what they were saying the other night when I was coming in for a briefing. There's a woman named Medusa. That's who hired Noah." Black Star scowled.

"He's the bastard that took over Asura's position and is causing all of this drama… What the hell does he have to gain from taking out the Mayor anyway?" he growled.

"Power," Liz answered quietly. Their attention was directed towards the diner television when the chef shuffled his way from the back, babbling on about hiding his wife and kids cause the city was on its way to hell. He had turned up the volume as a stoic looking woman with golden hair and golden eyes, dressed in black, appeared on the screen.

"… It's a shame to think that we can no long live our lives in peace because of these gang wars," The woman spoke. "The mayor has been too kind to these miscreants and it's no surprise that they would go so far as to take out their own. They've been running this city from the shadows. Eventhe Mayor's own son has been known to associate with the likes," Liz's eyes widened.

"Those bastards…"

"Quite honestly, it may be time for the people of Death City to stand. I have a child of my own that I have to raise in this cruel city and I want to know there is a leader who is thinking more about the people who are building this city up, not breaking it down."

"Can you believe this shit?" Liz hissed, turning to Soul and Black Star swiftly. Black Star was clenching his fists and glaring at the table while Soul had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"That explains why they've got us doing all of this." He sighed before fixing his red eyes on the fuming woman across from him. "Liz, relax. Kid's been raised around this politician bull shit all his life. He knows how to face it. Your job is to keep him off our asses. Black Star and I have a plan for this." She blinked at them.

"You do?"

"We do?" Black Star looked equally as confused as Soul sat up straight and nodded.

"It's time we ask for some help."

0

O

0

He couldn't help but to flinch at the icy look sent his way. Beside him, his current partner stood, unmoved by the intense stare sent their way. He would be the type to not be moved by such careless eyes. In all the years he had known this man, he was certain he had never seen an appropriately excited or happy glitter in his eyes. He was something that would probably never be figured out. The smaller male fought back the dread that had taken over. The woman's cloak still draped over his arms as he awaited instruction, his pale blue eyes lowered. "Chrona, I want you to do me a favor." He stiffened significantly but gave a stiff nod. The golden haired woman, his mother, smiled at him almost fondly. "Ragnarok will help you. Black Star and Soul Evans, those two need a little push." She said.

"A push ma'am? B-but I thought they were doing everything you wanted them to?" Chrona squeaked causing the woman to let out a sigh and cross her arms over her stomach as her gaze was directed out the window.

"I've been getting reports of their assignments and while they've taken out each potential threat, I'm afraid something just isn't right." She answered a slight frown crossing her features. "If anything, let Ragnarok do all the talking. I'm certain he knows all the right words needed." The man gave a nod, though his expression was hard to read. "Good. Be on your way. I have a press conference coming up and I need to get some rest." The pair nodded and walked from the room in silence. Glancing at the expressionless man walking beside him, Chrona couldn't help but to wonder what promises he was given.

"Would you really…" Ragnarok's hard eyes turned on him. "Would you really betray your friends so easily?" He received a rude scoff in return.

"They're associates, not friends. Business pawns." He answered. "At the end of the day, I have to take care of myself and my business and Medusa's gonna make sure of that before any so called friend in this damn city."

"I don't think that's fair to say…" Chrona all but whispered but only received a grunt in response.

"Your old lady says she wants to make this city worth something for people like me. And at the same time, those two jack asses have failed to notice they belong in that same world. Like me, they were once considered the scum of the earth and for that, they don't deserve much more than I do." Chrona's eyes widened.

"B-but people change!"

"Maybe, but it's not always for the best." Ragnarok then gave him a calculating look before a sneer crossed his face. "You should understand that."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have the final chapter of this partially written out and have for the past three weeks. I've been slacking in that aspect BUT I recently read Soul Eater ch 90. OMG DID YOU READ IT? I've been having discussions on Deviantart about it. Overall, I've been inspired to get back to writing the final chapter and do a couple one shots before another ongoing fic.<p>

Anyway, reviews, predictions, and love please :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He had been tired.

Actually maybe that was an understatement.

He had been exhausted. All he wanted to do was crash for a week. With that in mind, he wasn't sure why the hell he put himself through the torture of going anywhere but his own apartment. Maybe it was the fact he had missed his girlfriend and did feel some form of guilt due to the fact he had been distant with her for nearly over a week, but at the same time, nothing prepared him for what he had walked in on.

It was late when he walked into the apartment, not so much expecting to be greeted with anything but darkness, but instead, a confused gaze from the woman sitting on the couch. For the most part, he had expected, once she got over the shock of his arrival, that she would greet him cheery smile and at least a hug, but that wasn't an option tonight. Her gaze went back down to the book in her lap and no words were spoken.

That was the last thing he needed. He leaned against the wall, watching her carefully but she still didn't speak. In fact, it was nearly ten minutes before she had pushed herself up from the couch and made a move to retire to the bedroom. It was annoying and considering the fact he already had to deal with questioning from Capone and avoided an all out brawl with one of his lackeys, he wasn't in the mood for his girlfriend being in a pissy mood. She was spending way too much time with Maka.

So with that, what could have probably been easily avoided if he had just let her go to her room and if he would have just crashed on her couch (or actually gone home), had quickly escalated into the first shouting match the couple had ever had. She wanted answers he wouldn't give and for the most part, the raven haired woman was fed up. Black Star had grabbed her wrist, stopping her retreat and she had given him an annoyed look, requesting he just leave her alone. Already tired and irritable he glared at her and asked her what the hell problem was, resulting in a harsh look as she yanked away and told him to leave.

"Tsubaki tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Why don't you tell me what the hell you've been doing?"

"What?"

"Where are you at night? Why don't you call anymore? Even Sid can't tell me what you've been doing!" His eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your concern."

"Why not?"

"It's just not!"

"Tell me!"

"Leave it alone, Tsubaki! It's none of your damn business!" She swelled up in anger, face reddening.

"Get out!"

"Tsubaki!"

"GET OUT!" He was tired. That's all it was, so he couldn't really blame his actions on anything other than lack of sleep. He had grabbed hold of her just as she turned to storm into her room, pulled her to him, before pressing her body against the wall and forcing his lips to hers. He held her wrists to the wall as she squirmed against him. When he broke the kiss, tears were falling freely from her eyes as she glared up at him. "Why won't you just leave?" she chocked out as he slowly released his grip on her, completely thrown off.

"We're ending this then? Is that it?" he asked, allowing his hands to drop to his side. Tsubaki had stared at him before lowering her head, burying her face into her hands.

"Why're you doing this to me?" He could hear it in her voice. She was crying. "I can't do this, Black Star… I can't." He had done it. He broke her down and broke them apart. Tsubaki always dealt with everything positively and Soul had once told him that there was a matter of time before she snapped on him. He had been distracted by the insanity he was pulled into, busy thinking he was protecting her and overall, he had screwed up royally and pushed her to this point. Letting out a frustrated growl, he pulled her to him and hugged onto her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry..." They both caved.

Now here they were, breath and bodies mingling as one, the aggressions from before fueling every kiss, touch and thrust between them. Her fingers ran down his back as he moved inside of her, making sure to kiss away any remaining tears and whispering apologies while placing his hands on her waist and pulling her body closer into his. Catching her lips in a kiss, he repositioned them bodies, moving so they were no longer sitting, lying her body under his, never letting their lips part as he maneuvered himself on top of her, hooking his hand under one of her legs and entering her. She gasped out his name, back arching as he moved inside of her. He leaned forward, burying his face into her neck as her other leg snaked around him, bringing him deeper inside of her, "I love you." He breathed out, earning a moan in return. "Tsubaki…" She reached out, cupping his face in her hands, and kissing him deeply.

"I love you too."

"Don't leave…" Her fingers trailed up and through his hair, searching his eyes almost thoughtfully. He was putty in her hands and she had to of known it by now. He was pleading with her… so unlike himself. She caved all the same.

"I won't…"

0

O

0

"You're hiding something." Soul cracked his eyes open tiredly, staring through half lidded eyes at the woman cuddled against him. He was beyond lucky that he was able to avoid an explosive argument when he opened up his apartment door, clad in his boxers and heavy eyes to be face to face with an irritable Maka Albarn. Her once annoyed expression quickly fell when she took in his tired expression and she instantly invited herself in. He wasn't sure why she had chosen the middle of the night to come visit, but he was more than grateful that she was willing enough to simply climb in bed with him so he could go back to sleep. Then again, now he had to sit through some sort of interrogation.

"What're you talking about?" he yawned. Maka pursed her lips.

"Something's been going on… Tell me what's been keeping you away." He stared at her tiredly before closing his eyes with a sigh. He reached up on hand, placing it on the top of her head and leaned his forehead to hers.

"It's business, Maka. Too complicated to explain."

"Can you at least try to explain?" He mentally groaned. He really just wanted to sleep. "Soul… Are you involved in what's going on in the news?" Instantly his eyes flew open.

"What?"

"The gang related activity… The murders." She was no longer looking at him, her hands clutched under her chin as she stared at his bare chest in an effort to avoid eye contact. "Kilik told me that one of the men that were found dead… that you guys knew him." There was no way around it. She clearly wasn't going to take ignorance.

"Yeah, we knew him… We know just about everyone that's been found." A concerned look crossed the woman's face as she looked up at him. He felt sick thinking about how these men that had once been considered his partners in crime and even companions were now being taken out by the very people they had once trusted.

"What's going on with that? I mean is there some kind of personal vendetta or something? Aren't you worried?" she asked, panic in her voice. Soul allowed a slight smile to cross his face as he shook his head.

"I don't need you worrying about that, ok? It's not for you to worry about."

"Yeah, but-" He was beginning to wonder if Black Star had gotten interrogated at the door. Maka was still looking at him through the darkness of the room expectantly.

"I want you to tell me you trust me." She blinked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Of course I do, Soul. You haven't given me a reason not to." she answered.

"Then you know I'd keep you safe no matter what?" She stared at him silently. "Don't worry about what's going on in the news, ok?" She pursed her lips.

"How do you expect me not to worry after you said something like that?" Sleep clearly wasn't an option tonight. He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Soul I need to know what's going on. Are there people after you too? Are you in danger?" He pushed himself up on his forearm with a huff and sighed in defeat.

"I'm not in danger and neither is Black Star," he started. "All you need to know is there's some foul play going on in this city and I'm working to make sure you're safe and my name stays clear." He waited for her to say something. To panic. To get angry with him, but instead, she sat up, cupped his face in her hands and searched his face silently before kissing him softly.

"Promise me you won't die." she whispered. They must have both been delusional from lack of sleep. He pressed his lips to her forehead as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I'm too cool for that... plus I've got some trust worthy people on my side." Maka smiled slightly.

"You and Back Star starting a two man army now?" she teased.

"Hey now I've got more than just him," Soul snorted. "We recruited a few old friends to the ranks." He saw a faint smile cross Maka's face as she slipped back under the covers to cuddle back against him. "I just need you to know you don't have to worry about me."

"You realize I'm never going to stop worrying about you, right? No matter how much you say it." Soul shook his head knowingly but smiled all the same.

"Yeah I know."

0

O

0

He had stumbled upon her by chance. He wasn't one to believe at love at first sight or even destiny, but there was some greater force that brought them to each other. Yes she had ripped him a new one and a given him a swollen jaw the day they met. She had even caused a scene when he said he wanted to give her everything life had forsaken her, but now, as he stood in the doorway of the living room staring at the back of this very woman, Kid couldn't help but to wonder if maybe he had missed something.

Sitting a few feet away on the couch, possibly watching whatever sappy love movie it was on the screen was Liz. He had heard when she came in. She called for Patty, but the youngest Thompson was off with her boyfriend for the night. She had even gone as far as peaking into his study and announcing her arrival only to go on her way to shower and change and retire to the couch. There was no kiss on the cheek. No pouting that he always worked. No shameless flirting or attempts of coaxing him to be intimate. There was nothing and for that, he was worried. He pushed himself off the wall and walked further into the room, stopping at the couch and letting out a tired sigh when he noticed she had fallen asleep. Sitting beside the sleeping woman, he carefully reached out and brushed a loose strand of dark blonde hair from her face.

She looked like she needed the sleep and for the most part, he needed it just as much. He'd been missing out on a lot of sleep worrying about this woman. Her phone was in her lap and completely abandoned as the blinking light alerted that she had a message. He reached over, slowly pulling it from her limp grasp and retrieving the text.

'_Tomorrow we're meeting at Shibusen. Make sure you're there.'_ He frowned slightly. It was from someone he didn't know. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the person who had been distracting her from her other obligations.

"Kid?" His eyes snapped up from the phone quickly and he forced a smile as blue eyes gazed at him tiredly.

"Hey," He greeted, allowing the device to slip from his grasp easily. Liz must not have noticed as she stretched, cringing at the muscle aches.

"What time is it?"

"A little past midnight," Kid answered. "I was wondering if you intended on coming to bed tonight or not." An apologetic smile crossed the woman's face.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a phone call and I was watching this movie… I suppose I lost track of time." She replied, taking her phone from the spot between them. She glanced at the open message, let out a sigh and flipped her phone closed. "I'm planning on sleeping in tomorrow-"

"Then I'll join you." Kid cut in promptly causing his fiancé to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" He nodded in determination. He was over waking up in the morning and finding her gone. "You never sleep in."

"I will if it earns me the lost time." He answered. Liz allowed a sad smile to cross her face.

"I'm sorry to have you so worried." She said quietly. She then moved closer to the golden eyed male, allowing his arms to wrap securely around her shoulders as she leaned into his chest. "I promise I'll be able to explain all of this to you eventually though." Resting his chin to the top of her head, Kid let out a defeated sigh.

"When the time comes I'll be ready."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: And the three major couples again. Life is falling apart around them because of this scandal. The tests of time and love will tell if its meant to be or not. Black Star's broken down, Soul is leaning on the trust he hopes Maka has for him, and Kid is feeling insecure and unworthy. What's going to happen to them?<em>

_Early update once again cuz I won't be near a computer at all this weekend! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'_Today I don't feel like doing anything. I'm just gonna lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, 'cause today I swear I'm not doing anything, nothing at all…"_

It had been a while since she had woken up like this and while she knew the tune well, she also knew full well it wasn't her phone. The body she had been sleeping against shifted, an annoyed groan vibrating through the chest of the once snoring male that was now shifting around in irritation. Shifting a bit so that he could lean over the bed and reach for his pants and cell phone, Tsubaki stifled a yawn and rolled onto her other side. She didn't have classes until later in the afternoon and was more than willing to sleep in after the drama and activities from the night before. She was mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away. "Hello?" Black Star's voice finally tiredly croaked out. "Eh, what the fuck time is it?" The bed shifted as he rolled onto his side, leaning fully over his girlfriend and snatching the clock from the bedside table. "Dude, I'm not moving for another four hours… Yeah, I don't give two shits what he wants… No… Tell Soul- what? Yeah ok whatever I'll be out that way anyway today… Uh huh… We need to put a end to this soon or I'll be the one snapping necks." He grumbled out a good bye before dropping back into the pillows, instinctively pulling Tsubaki's body back to his.

"Hey," she greeted as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Hey," he answered back. She smiled slightly before rolling over in his arms and leaning her forehead against his chest.

"You have to go today?" His fingers were running through her hair lazily.

"Yeah, but not 'til later. A quick meeting and I'm going to work." He explained. "Then I'm yours the rest of the night." She smiled faintly, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You're certain this time?" she asked. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yeah... How about we get breakfast a little later and I'll walk you to school?" Giving a mute nod, Tsubaki cuddled closer to him, hiding her content smile. They were silent for a while and she was certain he had fallen right back to sleep until his voice broke her drowsy thoughts. "Tsubaki… are we ok?" She shifted to look at him, confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean?" Black Star pursed his lips and averted eye contact like he usually did when faced with asking something he was uncomfortable with.

"After last night. You wanted to end things, right? I wanna know you're ok…" His gaze slowly shifted to her and Tsubaki felt her heart skip a beat when their eyes locked. She was mad at him the night before… actually even now she had certain doubts about how he was spending his nights away from her and was torn on if she wanted to deal with any of it. However, she felt herself breaking down under his gaze. She lowered her eyes and bit down on her lower lip.

"I'm upset with you for keeping secrets, especially when these secrets are breaking us apart," She admitted and felt him flinch. "But at the same time, I love you enough to feel as though you'll eventually tell me what it is and whatever it is, I'm hoping you're being safe and always come home to me or with the thought of me at the end of every night." Black Star slowly released a breath.

"I can't tell you yet… but I will, I just need you to trust me." He answered, leaning his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. "I promise, I'll make it all up to you when this is over." Tsubaki reached up, distractedly stroking his cheek.

"Are you in danger?" she whispered timidly. Black Star's eyes slowly opened and he smiled faintly.

"Not if I can help it."

0

O

0

Soul yawned widely, swatting Maka away when she gave him an elbow about being a gentleman, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was currently walking along side his girlfriend to Shibusen, trying to make up for some lost time with these small moments, and for the most part, she seemed content. He was currently holding a few of her books under one arm while she skimmed through a book, every so often making a comment about something he didn't understand.

"Maka, can we not talk educational the last few minutes of this walk?" he groaned, giving the confused woman a pleading look. She pursed her lips, snapping the book shut.

"An educational talk will do you some good! You've been spending so much time playing around with Black Star the past couple of weeks." Soul rolled his eyes.

"And I've still managed to have more entertaining conversations." He answered, ignoring Maka's annoyed glare. He knew she was annoyed with the fact he spent a lot of time away from her, especially since she believed Black Star was trouble incarnate, but at the same time, he wasn't in the mood for her college talk. She huffed childishly, hugging her textbook to her chest.

"You're so mean sometimes… Why can't you be like other boyfriends?" He raised an eyebrow, mildly entertained.

"Oh and how are other boyfriends?" he ventured. There was a sudden glimmer in Maka's eyes.

"You know! They do whatever they can to hold their girlfriend's hand. Or the girl doesn't have to argue with her boyfriend to carry her things for her. Or even a cute kiss in public instead of some make out session before splitting up, and then he looks deep in her eyes and says he loves her…" Soul was certain that if her book was living, she would have crushed it to death the way she was hugging it, eyes a glow and directed toward the sky.

"So, you want me to be like Black Star?" Maka scoffed indignantly.

"What makes you think I want you to be like that jackass?" she spat only for Soul to point forward at their best friends standing just outside the university student center. Black Star had leaned forward, gently blushing his lips to hers before grinning widely down at the woman's pink face and stating something which caused Tsubaki to beam up at him and respond similarly. Maka's face reddened.

"He seems to have the idea." Soul informed only to laugh when Maka gave him a rough shove and walked ahead towards the content pair.

"Good afternoon love birds!" she called, snapping their attention from each other.

"Hi Maka-chan. Soul." Tsubaki grinned as she took her books from Black Star's arms. "I didn't know you two would be seeing each other last night."

"I didn't either," Soul answered. "But someone needed the company last night." He teased, kissing the top of Maka's head. "All the same, I have a meeting out this way today so it's all convenience in the end."

"You do too?" Tsubaki cocked her head to the side before turning her curious attention to Black Star.

"We're meeting up with the same guy." He answered. "He should actually be here soon." Maka raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You guys just call meetings outside of Shibusen now for convenience?" she asked.

"No, he goes here actually." Soul answered causing Maka to stare at him blankly.

"Tsubaki, you've met him!" Black Star added brightly.

"How come I haven't met him?" Maka asked with a pout, though Tsubaki still seemed to be trying to figure out what her boyfriend was talking about. Soul shook his head and jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"You're about to meet him now. Here he comes." He answered. Both girls perked up and Black Star waved a hand at the dark haired male walking towards them, school bag slung over one of his shoulders as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Maka stiffen.

"Hey you two are actually on time." The new comer greeted before flashing a smile. "And you brought company."

"Well Black Star said you've already met Tsubaki, and this is Maka." Soul introduced, sending his strangely silent girlfriend a reassuring smile. "This is Akane. Black Star and I go back with him." He explained. Akane nodded.

"Though not as far as some people." He answered. Soul waved it off, though he was certain there was a significant look directed towards Maka who was fighting off eye contact.

"Blah, blah, whatever. Let's get going. I've got stuff to get out of the way today." Black Star promptly interrupted, grabbing Maka's books from Soul and shoving them towards the distracted woman.

"Relax, moron." Soul muttered, leaning in and kissing Maka's cheek swiftly. "I'll text you when I'm done. I've gotta go to the studio today so I'll see you later tonight." She nodded silently, slightly flustered.

"Yeah, just stay out of trouble." She instructed as Black Star gave Tsubaki a swift kiss and chattered his way over to Akane.

"You stay focused. I'll be alright." Soul answered, giving her forehead a playful flick and waving over his shoulder at her once he received an annoyed pout. He glanced back as Tsubaki called for her friend's attention and frowned slightly at her distracted attention.

Was he overreacting or did Maka act like she may have known Akane?

0

O

0

"So that's why I know him." Tsubaki hummed, leaning back on her elbows and staring up at the sky. Maka sat beside her with her shoulders slumped and head lowered. The pair sat at the football field in the bleachers, Maka hoping to have some form of privacy after their class to talk. Tsubaki had listened quietly as he friend told her about Akane being her ex and how she never knew that he was even associated with a gang but simply distracted by other things when they were together. Not to mention it creeped her out to know her ex and current boyfriend were companions of some sort. "Well are you going to tell Soul?"

"I'll have to! I'm sure he thinks something is up after that fiasco this morning!" Maka bemoaned, burying her face in her hands. "How is it the two long term boyfriends I ever managed to have in life both were gang members?" she groaned. Tsubaki shot her a sympathetic smile.

"That doesn't stop them from being nice guys though." She informed but Maka continued to groan in misery. "Well I think that Soul-kun will be very understanding."

"Yeah, maybe…" Maka muttered and let out a sigh, throwing her head back and staring up at the sky. "So what was up with the moron this morning? He was particularly doting today."

"Oh," It was Tsubaki's turn to sag her shoulders. "We got into an argument last night." Maka quirked a brow.

"A real one?" she asked. She knew her friend was usually very passive and avoided conflict if possible. Even if she did raise her voice, she tended to be the one to cave and apologize.

"Yeah… we kinda broke up last night." Tsubaki answered quietly, causing Maka's head to snap towards her, eyes wide.

"You're kidding?" A pained smile crossed the dark haired woman's face.

"We worked things out but last night I think I resented him so much I didn't want any more to do with him… I don't really know what came over me."

"But you're fine now?"

"Yeah... I mean I still have my concerns about what's going on, but I trust Black Star, just like you trust Soul." They sat in silence for a while. They really had pulled themselves into quite the situation unintentionally. Love really was a twisted thing. She sighed heavily.

"What're we gonna do with those idiots?" she mused allowed. Tsubaki giggled, shrugging a shoulder.

"I couldn't tell you." She answered with a hint of entertainment in her voice. Maka laughed, shaking her head knowingly. The vibration of her phone snapped the pair of friends from their chatter. Digging through her bag, she pulled out her cell, grimacing when she saw it was her father calling.

"Hello?" she grumbled. Tsubaki watched as Maka glowered through whatever chatter her father was going through on the other line. The longer he talked, however, the calmer Maka's expression got and then a wide smile crossed her face. "Really? Ok! Tsubaki and I will meet you in an hour!"

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked as her best friend jumped up, gathering her things.

"We're going to meet up with my papa! You won't believe who he's meeting with!" Maka squealed, hoping easily down the bleachers, Tsubaki scrabbling after her in confusion.

0

O

0

Liz wrinkled her nose thoughtfully and tilted her head to the side before glancing over her shoulder at Kid with a sympathetic smile. He had looked at her hopeful, a pistol in hand. It had been a while since they were like this- her trying to teach him how to shoot a gun and him freaking out because he felt as though he needed one of his left hand as well. It had taken her some time to explain that he should learn how to manage one before balancing the burden of two. It was weird enough that he used his pinky finger to pull the trigger. "Did I hit the center?" Liz sighed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Well you got the center… just not the dead center." She answered, pressing the button on the wall beside her, allowing the paper target to come towards her. Kid had rushed forward, looking anxiously at the paper. The bullet hole was slightly off from the dead center, but all the same, if it was a living being, they'd no longer be alive. The young man's face fell. "Honestly, that's pretty good considering the last time we've done this." He huffed, balling the paper up and tossing it into the garbage.

"It isn't good enough." He grumbled, checking the bullet chamber with a pout set in place. Liz smiled slightly. He was such a brat sometimes. She walked over, pulling the gun easily from his hand, placing it to the side before wrapping her arms loosely around the confused male's neck.

"What're you so obsessed with this for all of a sudden?" she asked gently. Recovering from his own confusion, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I want to be able to protect you and Patty." He answered. An eyebrow rose. "The people are right. This city is on its way in a hand basket, but the least I can do is actually protect those close to me." His face had become serious and Liz sighed, tugging the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a swift kiss.

"You don't have to worry about me or Patty. We're big girls." She said with a teasing smile. Kid's face remained seriously.

"Is that why you won't involve me in what's been going on with you?" Stiffening, Liz looked up to meet with expectant golden eyes. "Weren't you supposed to go to Shibusen today?" She pulled away, eyes narrowing.

"You went through my phone?" She snapped accusingly.

"No, it was open and I happened to see the message. Why didn't you go?"

"Because I didn't have to." Liz answered shortly before shooting him a glare and turning away. "But if you really need the space, I can leave." Kid rushed forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Liz, what's going on with you?" he snapped. "Since when do you keep secrets like this from me?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, flinching when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm protecting you and Patty."

"From what?"

"Everything…" They stood in silence for a long while before Kid let out a frustrated growl and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"Black Star and Soul are involved aren't they?" he asked finally. He watched her for a moment before continuing. "Listen to me carefully, Elizabeth. You're my future wife. I need you to trust that no matter how much of a sheltered life you believed I have lived, at the end of the day I would sacrifice it all to keep you and your sister safe." She stared at him in shock as he slowly released her wrist and took a step back.

"You… you realize this is bigger than any of that, don't you?" she managed to choke out but he simply shrugged.

"Everything you two get involved in is bigger than me, but I've always been there haven't I?" He nodded his head at her hand which wore the engagement ring he had gotten her. "Where do you expect me to go now?" His expression was expectant and knowing. It made her angry to think he could be so nonchalant when their lives were on the line if she wasn't providing that bastard Noah with the information he wanted. She was supposed to be betraying the only family she had in order to supposedly protect them and this man was standing in front of her, far too accepting for his own good.

"Kid…"

"You still trust me, don't you?" The tears welled up and she nodded, allowing him to pull her to him and hug her tightly.

Of course she trusted him… but that didn't stop her from being afraid of what was to come.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I've been slacking on my thank yous to all of you! I wanted to once again thank every single one of you for reviewing, reading, following and so on! Also to MyXCryingXAngel for mentioning updating cuz I seriously almost forgot to today lol. So once again THANK YOU! and in my excitement I'm off to read a fic that I'm in love with that happened to just update today XD<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soul listened carefully to everything that Akane had to say about their latest assignment and for the most part, he was more skeptical about how any of it was supposed to work out. He was sure that once Noah found out Liz had given him altered documents he'd be out for blood. Not only that, but that Medusa woman had been on the news three different times throughout the day with various different press conferences. He had yet to even see the Mayor. Black Star had split ways with them not to long ago, on his way to meet with Sid and Mifune in regards to a specific favor they would need, and then go to work. He was painfully loyal to that Pee Wee class of his. "So, that girl you were with this morning," Soul glanced at Akane, who was sitting across from his, a book opened in front of him and face expressionless as he read. Soul leaned back in his seat, taking a sip from his own soda.

"You mean Maka?" Akane gave a nod, still not looking up.

"She's your girlfriend?" he asked. Soul shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, two years strong." He answered, allowing a faint smile to cross his face as he glanced out the café window at the passing students. He agreed to sit around until Akane had his next class, especially since he still had questions.

"How'd you two meet?" A slightly entertained smile crossed Soul's face.

"At a Starbucks. She beat me over the head with her backpack because I tried to take her order." He answered casually.

"Really?" Brown eyes finally looked up, filled with shock, a brow raised. "And you hit it off right after?"

"Nah, her best friend was messing around with Black Star for some time before they started dating. We'd run into each other at the club and talk." Soul explained. Akane gave a slow nod.

"And she knows about all of this?" at this, Soul's smile faltered, his gaze never leaving the window.

"If you're talking about my past, yeah she knows all about it. We're around all of that now though. The past is the past and she knows I'll put her before any of that." He answered and glanced at Akane who was staring out the window as well.

"I see… she's a great girl…" Full attention finally turned to the pensive male across from him and Soul raised a brow suspiciously. "I hope you've been treating her as such."

"Yeah I have… though I can't imagine why it'd bother you so much." Soul answered, full attention now on the indifferent male across from him. Without a word, Akane flipped his book shut, leaned back in his seat and looked pointedly at Soul.

"How much do you honestly know about Maka?"

0

O

0

Mifune smiled fondly from where he sat in the corner of the room watching Black Star and the group of small children. The ex assassin stood over them, three sparring dummies lined up and the kids forming three lines in front of the dummies. When he would call next, the children would perform a series of attacks based on his command, the azure haired man correcting if necessary and complimenting boisterously. It was strange seeing him in such a way. He remembered the thirteen year old who would easily sneer in the face of those that would try to discipline or guide him. A boy that was once somehow feared and even respected for his ability to take out men three times his size without a thought. Now here he was- a man teaching children who looked up to him with the highest regard. He watched at Black Star grinned proudly at a five year old who tried his hand at a high kick, managing to make contact before stumbling backwards some. "There you go! Keep it up!" he piped, mussing the child's hair affectionately as he scurried by, grin in place, to the back of the line so another classmate could come forward.

"Spiky-Sensei, watch this!" Angela's excited voice called as she brought a perfect set of attacks onto her training dummy, blocking each one of the counter attacks set to come back with each hit.

"Great job, Angela! See that guys? Never leave your back open!" Black Star called. Some kind of determination seemed to spark through a few of the students who were up, resulting in more focused moves.

"He's really good at this." Mifine mused to himself with a smile as the training exercise persisted. Fifteen minutes in, Black Star clapped his hands together for their attention.

"Alright guys, listen up! Mira-Sensei wants to see you in B-Room so form your line and I want you to head over there."

"Yes Sensei!" The children chorused, swiftly forming their line and filing out with a mixture of hops, skips, and tripping. As they left the room, Mifune noticed that something or someone had caught their attention however. Apparently Black Star noticed as well, frowning slightly at their distracted behavior.

"What are they looking out?" The older male called, pushing himself up from where he sat only to get a shrugged shoulder in response.

"Dunno. Older kids?" The younger male answered, moving to look out the door only for a scowl to cross his face. Mifune raised an eyebrow, moving to see what had attracted such a reaction. Standing in the center of the common area was a tanned skinned man with a muscular build, bulging eyes that were slightly blocked by his shaggy hair, and a strange X shaped tattoo in the center of his face. He was watching the children with a blank expression, but when his gaze fell on Black Star, a knowing sneer seemed to cross his face.

"Ah, you little bastard! I've been looking all over for you!" A few disapproving looks were sent the man's way, but he ignored them as he sauntered over to Black Star. It was when he started moving that Mifune noticed a smaller, pink haired individual with him, looking panicked and uncertain.

"This is a family place. What are you doing here?" Black Star asked, annoyance evident in his voice. The man glanced around the training room with a bored expression as he walked past the glaring azure haired man. He then cocked a brow at Mifune.

"Don't I know you?" he asked.

"I'm certain I'd remember a character such as yourself." Mifune answered, eyes narrowed.

"Ragnarok, what d'you want?" Black Star quickly shot in. "This place is hardly in any area that you'd be slumming around in."

"I've got a message to relay. I figured it would be more effective if you knew the potential damage that could be done." The shaggy haired man answered, still strolling around the room. His pink haired companion stood silently in the doorway, eyes downcast.

"Chrona, what the hell is he talking about?" Black Star growled at the quieter of the two. The young man stiffened, eyes widening.

"I… well…Y-you see…"

"Chrona!"

"Tell them ya dumbass!" Ragnarok barked.

"It has been requested that you lead a team next week!" He finally choked out. At this, Mifune glanced at Black Star uncertainly. "If you cannot perform, you and your team will be looked upon as… as traitors and will be taken care of as seen fit."

"You're kidding, right?" Black Star scoffed only for Ragnarok to turn and fix the glowering male with a sneer.

"If you don't believe us, we have no problem pulling outsiders into this. Those kiddies seem pretty fond of you… Though I'm not much on brats…. Now that girl of yours…"

"Shut up!" All eyes fell on Black Star, whose fists were clenched at his sides. "Don't even think about touching her…" A sickening smirk crossed the other man's face.

"I was thinking far dirtier things, but that can easily be avoided if you take your assignment."

"Just do it…" Chrona squeaked out pathetically but Black Star continued to glare.

"Get out." He hissed

"Eh?" The pink haired man squeaked, eyes widening.

"I said get the hell out." Black Star growled out but Ragnarok continued to smirk as he walked past him.

"I'll assume you'll give an answer by sometime tonight." He paused when he was beside the azure haired man, looking down at him expectantly. A sneer crossed his face and he shrugged. "You'll choose wisely, I'm sure. Chrona, let's go." Chrona shot an apologetic look over his shoulder before vanishing through the door after his threatening companion and Mifune turned his attention to Black Star who had punched the wall, head lowered and teethed clenched.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" There was a thick silence that filled the room before the younger male spoke.

"I have no idea."

0

O

0

Soul walked silently beside Black Star, both men with their hands shoved in pockets, hoods up to block the rain, and heads lowered. It was a long day and both of them were absorbed in their thoughts. He had heard about Black Star's day which had only added to the stress that he had yet to completely reveal to his currently irritable best friend. Aside from his discussion with Akane, he had an easy enough day. Wes had backed off and had actually provided a bit of useful advice, but at the end of the day, Soul knew what he had to do. That was why he offered to walk with Black Star after work. The ex assassin had plans on going to see Tsubaki as promised and Soul had intentions on talking to Maka. For the most part, neither of them really spoke until the building came into view.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Black Star asked, tugging open the complex door.

"Yeah, first thing in the morning. We're gonna have to get everyone who's agreeing to help us together for a plan." Soul answered. "You need to report to Capone don't you?"

"By tomorrow afternoon… I'm going when Tsubaki heads to class." There was a hint of dread in his voice as he pulled his hood from his head and stared tiredly at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open.

"Text me when you're going. I'll take a break from work to come along." Soul offered. Black Star let out a sigh and nodded. He was nothing like himself, slumping some as the elevator doors opened. He was going to have to get himself together before seeing Tsubaki. She was easily worried about him and would continue to worry until he was himself again, which wouldn't be of any use to either of them.

"Yeah, alright. Cya, man." Black Star answered. Soul nodded, reaching out, pounding his fist to his best friend's before stepping off the elevator. Treading down the hall to his girlfriend's apartment, Soul racked his mind for the appropriate way to go about this discussion. It shouldn't have been to hard considering they had conversations far more awkward than this, but all the same, Maka could get violent when cornered. He shook his head.

"Can I ever catch a break?" he muttered, stopping outside the very door that led to his potentially Maka Chop filled night. Digging his pockets and going through a brief mental pep talk, the white haired man pulled out the key that he had been appointed, unlocked the door, squared his shoulders, and walked in. "Maka, I need to talk to you." He made sure his voice was strong and his stance stating that he had the floor, but his face fell when his eyes fell on a woman sitting on the couch, cup of tea in hand an expectant look on her face. She was an older woman, her hair dark blonde hair falling to her shoulders in thick curls at the ends and eyes expectant. He knew those eyes well.

"Soul!" His eyes darted to his grinning girlfriend who came from the back room, a wide pleased smile on her face.

"Uh… hey… I didn't know you were expecting company tonight." He stated dumbly but she continued to beam, rushing forward and helping him shrug off his wet jacket.

"No it's fine! I want you to meet someone very important to me!" This wasn't good. Maka took his hand into hers and pulled him forward, smiling widely at the woman sitting on the couch. "Mama, this is Soul. My boyfriend. Soul, this is my mother." His heart dropped despite the warm smile that crossed the woman's face as she held out her hand.

"Soul? That's an interesting name. Is it short for anything?" She asked.

"No ma'am." He answered swiftly as he shook her hand in return.

"I see. I like originality. And you can call me Kami. Or Mrs. Albarn if you're more comfortable." Was she being playful?

"Ah… um… Yes ma'am…Mrs. Albarn." Maka glanced between the two, clearly pleased.

"Mama's here for the Mayor's upcoming speech next week." She informed. "She's here early to spend time with me though!" There was evident excitement in her voice. Soul was confused.

"The Mayor? You came all the way out here for a press conference?"

"Mama and the Mayor are old friends. She's coming as support." Maka answered before breaking away. "I'm going to check on dinner! Get comfortable!" she called over her shoulder. Glancing between where his extremely happy girlfriend had gone and to the expectant mother on the couch, Soul wondered if maybe he could get away with this necessary discussion over lunch tomorrow…

Even if a crowd didn't protect him from being beaten with a textbook by his potentially outraged and enraged girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So I skipped an update this weekend... Truth be told, the homework is actually starting to pile up. Not sure when the hell it happened, but it happened. -_- I'm in the middle of writing a book report now. Hating life to the max. It's due by six. Not even half way done. Didn't read the book. Epic fail.<p>

That said, here's the update you missed Friday!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Capone lifted his gaze slowly as two figures stood before him. He knew both faces, but the harsh green eyed glare of the one just fueled his entertainment. It wasn't like he wasn't already used to receiving such looks from the young man, but it had been some time since he had seen the look. Damn kids these days really knew nothing about respect. There was a code to be honored, even by those in the criminal ring, and he didn't care what new obligations one had taken on if they still have favors to fulfill for him. Blowing a large ring of smoke, he cocked a brow. "Your answer?" he asked simply.

"I'm doing it."

"And you brought Eater because?"

"He's going to be in the squad with me." Capone smirked.

"Black Star, you're an amazing assassin. I feel as though you shouldn't need anyone to assist you in something so small." He informed, resting his cheek on his chin. "However, there might be people getting in the way. I'll allow you a team. I want someone to accompany Lady Medusa in case of mutiny, someone to watch the entrances and exits of the location and your back up."

"And all you want is for us to take out the Mayor after his speech?" Soul finally spoke up. The stout man nodded, resting his chin on his fist.

"At the end of the day, all those you care for will be out of harm's way, your debts will be repaid, and what's done is done." He answered.

"And what about this city?" Black Star asked. "What the hell can this Medusa lady do to make it any better than it is now?" Capone's smile faltered and he watched the pair carefully. They were asking too many questions. He sat up straight, folding his hands in front of him and expression serious.

"It's none of your concern. Just do as expected and know your place." He answered. "Now get out." He spat. He watched as the two turned on their heels without another word and exited the large room. He hadn't noticed the knowing smirks between the pair. Walking out the building, Soul gave a lazy stretch, leading Black Star a block down the street and around a corner. The street they had turned on was a busy one and no one paid attention to the fact that the white haired young man had pulled something from his ear and pockets. Black Star continued looking forward, hands still shoved in his pockets as well.

"Oi!" They glanced to the side at a man leaning against a van. Walking over, he slid the side door of the van open, allowing them in.

"Yo Sid." Black Star called over his shoulder at the man who was working with some machines. He earned a grunt in response as Black Star dropped into the passenger's seat next to Nygus who was watching the surroundings carefully. Soul was handing over the devices he had on him and Black Star handed over a gun to the stoic woman in the driver's seat.

"Did you catch everything?" Soul asked as the door slid open and Kilik hopped in, pulling back his hood and tossing off his shades. Sid pulled a large set of headphones from his head and nodded.

"Sounds like it. We have to meet up with Liz soon. She's at a meeting as well." He answered, tuning on another machine. "She should have dates, times, and exact locations that would be eventually relayed to you two. We need that information direct from the source now." Nygus glanced in her rearview mirror at the man at work, Kilik at his side assisting while Soul watched and Black Star lounged.

"It will never cease to be amazed at how you idiots got yourselves into this." She muttered, turning the van on. "Where are we meeting Elizabeth at?"

"West end of town." Soul answered, leaning over the back of Black Star's seat. "Akane should be with her, right?" Nygus nodded in response. "Great, then I need you to drop me off at Shibusen." At this, Black Star glanced over his shoulder at his friend in confusion.

"What for? We've got to get this team assembled and plan laid out." He shot out as Soul continued to lean heavily into his seat, Kilik and Sid still behind him tuning their equipment to listen in on Liz.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to catch Maka before she meets up with her mom," he answered. "I have something I need to talk to her about." An entertained look had crossed Nygus's face and Black Star snorted, looking out his window but neither of them said anything. It was a bit unnerving to know that despite not being blood related, the woman driving and the azure haired man in the seat next to her had some of the mannerisms between each other that only a mother and son could have. When they pulled up outside Shibusen, the woman looked over her shoulder at Soul with a brief smile.

"I understand that you have some issues you need to take care of, but right now we have other priorities that are to be dealt with before we can go about our lives normally. Just make sure you're at my place tonight." Her expression wasn't readable but there was a look in her eyes that said if he didn't do as ahe instructed, she would make his life a living hell.

"You got it." He answered with a swift smile before he slipped from the van. Black Star waved from the window.

"Don't let her take your manhood, man!" he called, causing a few pedestrians to look in their direction as he cackled and the van pulled off. Soul flipped him the bird and ignored the looks of those whispering as he walked towards where he knew Maka would be coming from. He had enough time to run through his mind what he wanted to say to her and how he wanted to say it, so there was no way either of them were getting out of this. He leaned against a lamp post close watching as various students came pouring from different directions, chattering, ranting, and laughing to their new destinations. Soul was starting to wish he knew the exact location of her class when a familiar figure caught his eyes. As expected, she was with Tsubaki and some other girl he was certain he'd met before, clutching a book to her chest and talking cheerfully about something.

"Maka!" Perking at the sound of her name, the shorter of the three turned and smiled with a small wave as he jogged over.

"Hey, I thought you had a business meeting today?"

"It was cut short." He answered before smiling briefly at Tsubaki and the pink haired girl beside her. "Listen, are you busy right now?" Maka raised a brow.

"I've got 45 minutes before my next class, why?"

"I wanna talk to you about something and it may take some time." He couldn't help but to notice the blank expression on her face, but thankfully Tsubaki came to the rescue.

"Listen, just meet us at our spot in the library, ok?" she suggested. "I'll grab you a snack." Soul flashed an appreciative smile before turning his attention back to Maka expectantly. She sighed, adjusting her books.

"Fine, let's go." With a wave over his shoulder, Soul followed after his now bothered girlfriend. "So what's wrong?" Someone was intent on getting back to her studies.

"I wanted to ask you about something. Remember that night I asked you about your ex boyfriend?" Soul asked, placing his hands in his pockets and glancing at Maka who continued looking ahead.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I never really thought to ask more about it. You know, the dynamics or anything because I figured beating up boyfriends in a rage was just a thing for you," Maka shot him a glare at the statement. "But then I talked to Akane and apparently that wasn't always the deal." It was with that statement that she stopped walking and Soul glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow. "Story time." It wasn't long before they were sitting across from each other, Maka playing distractedly with her notebook as she spoke.

"When Akane and I started dating, everything was fine. My papa really liked him and for the most part, it was a distraction from what was going on at home with my parents divorcing and all. He was polite and caring and always made time to come over to just be together… but he started acting weird and would stop calling. He even got short with me far more than I liked," she was explaining. "I broke up with him and he moved away not too long after, just like I told you before…" Soul watched her carefully.

"But there's more." He asked, trying to show his patience with the situation. Maka nodded, eyes still lowered.

"Someone told me before he moved they saw him hanging out with some shady people. Rumors spread that he was hanging out with gang members. People said the reason he moved was because he killed someone."

"Which is why you reacted the way you did towards me and Black Star that couple years ago." Soul added, remembering the slug to the face both him and his best friend took from the petite woman when she found out they had gang affiliations. Maka let out a shaky sigh, eyes finally lifting.

"Yeah… Then last year my dad said he spoke to Akane and found out he'd be coming back to Death City to study, which meant I'd eventually run into him… The night you asked me about my ex was the night I found out that he even knew you and I didn't know how to handle it." Soul watched her carefully. Why were women so difficult? He shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Do you still care about him?" he asked finally. "You know, love him and all?"

"No!" Maka squeaked out defensively.

"Have you spent any time with him alone that might have been frowned at?"

"No…"

"Is there a chance you or him would even ever try anything together?"

"No! I'd never-"

"Then what's the big deal with just telling me that you dated the guy? It was before us. I'm not gonna overreact over some guy you used to date. It's not the waitress situation."

"But you didn't know the waitress…" Soul rolled his eyes.

"I knew her, Maka." He said, shaking his head. "Black Star and I partied with her before. She used to have a thing for me and would tag along whenever we came to the city." An outraged look crossed her face.

"B-but you said-"

"What good would telling the truth have done? I just got lucky Black Star's memory is to shit when he's sleepy." Soul answered, ignoring Maka's outraged expression. "All the same, I'm not putting any other woman before you. I'd never cheat on you and I trust you enough to know you'd never do the same, ex boyfriend or not." Her face dropped.

"That's it?" she asked in clear disbelief.

"Yeah. I just wanted the truth," Soul answered, pushing himself from his seat. "Now I know to snap Akane's neck if I think he's getting too comfortable."

"But Soul!"

"Listen, I'm gonna be a little late meeting up with you and your mom tonight. Sid asked me to help him out with some things and Black Star's got some other engagement."

"O… ok…." He flashed her a small smile, leaned across the table and kissed the top of her head.

"You're really a handful, you know." Maka pursed her lips causing Soul to laugh and give one of her pigtails a tug. "But I love you for it."

0

O

0

"My end of the bargain is done but I'll be there." Liz had answered, carefully painting her nails while listening to the deliberation.

"But you'll be accompanying Kid all the same, am I right?" Sid asked, earning a nod from the woman. They had all gathered at Sid's dojo after closing, considering it the most secure place for discussion. Black Star was distractedly punching at one of the training dummies as he adoptive father went over their plans for the upcoming press conference. Soul was leaning against a nearby wall with Kilik while Akane typed away at a laptop. Nygus had come into the room, a suitcase in hand as she kicked closed the door behind her.

"What's the verdict?" she asked, placing the case down and sitting in front of it, spinning in a code while Sid spoke.

"The team being presented to Capone are all people that he will feel he can trust." He explained. "Black Star is supposed to be the one in control of the operation. He's appointing a man by the name of Giriko to be Medusa's guard,"

"Keep that jack ass out of the way." Black Stat added between each punch.

"Right. Soul and Akane will be watching the doors, which gives us the opportunity to get into the building easily as backup.," Sid continued. "According to the discussion had with Liz, the man by the name of Noah will be in attendance and we'll need someone watching him seeing as he is the brains of the entire operation."

"I'll watch him." Kilik chimed in. "I mean how hard can it be to tail a guy at a press conference, right?" The silent stares directed towards him said enough.

"You all need to stay focused. I'll be there of course, but all the same, we need to be prepared if things get out of control." Sid informed as Nygus flipped open her case, revealing several different instruments and weapons. Black Star had stopped his assault on the dummy and rushed over with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"We get to use those?" he asked, the excitement evident in his voice while the others gathered around curiously as well. Carefully taking each object from the case, the woman nodded.

"Some of you will. After all, we are leading an assassination."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This story is close to over now. A few more chapters to go. Thanks so much for sticking through it with me!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kami could proudly say to those she came in contact with that she was the proud mother of a strong, independent, smart young woman. Maka had graduated high school top of her class, graduated college, and was now a graduate student. She was living on her own, taking care of business, and as strong willed as ever. Maka was honestly the perfect daughter, so she was amazed by the company her daughter had been keeping lately. She had met the boyfriend, Soul, at random. When he had entered the apartment her first night in Death City, it was apparent that the white haired young man was on a mission that was quickly abandoned once his eyes fell on her. For the most part, he seemed like a nice boy- very busy and distracted, yes- but a nice boy.

Her best friend, Tsubaki, was a sweet girl. She was very polite and well mannered, but Kami wasn't completely certain about the young woman's boyfriend. Black Star was his name if she was correct. He looked like a hooligan and the tattoo on his shoulder and at times vulgar speech wasn't exactly helping his case. She was still in amazement that the boy was allowed to work with children, but all the same, Tsubaki seemed very much in love with the loud mouth and he had Soul on his side. Apparently they were childhood friends, which was up for further investigation.

Now, however, she was meeting more of her daughter's friends and was feeling more at ease as they stepped out of the car in front of a large manor. Soul had driven a car he had borrowed from his brother. Kami had recently learned that he was from a well respected family, but Maka didn't go into any details. Everything about the building in front of them was perfectly lined up. It was really amazing to think that such was even possible. From the shrubbery to the location of each tree, nothing seemed out of place. "Mama, let's go." Maka called from where she walked ahead with Soul. He had a bored expression on his face, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other laced with Maka's. Once they reached the large door, Maka had reached out and rang the doorbell. About a minute had passed before an excitable cheer was heard and loud laughter, followed by a shout.

"Sounds like Black Star and Tsubaki beat us here." Soul mused. Before Kami could comment, the door flew open and a busty short haired blonde with vibrant blue eyes beamed at them.

"You're here! You're here! You have to see what Black Star did!" she laughed, smile never fading.

"Ah, hold on!" Maka had called as the blonde prepared to rush off. "Patty, this is my mom. Mom, this is our friend, Patty Thompson." Kami smiled at the girl who looked at her with a curious tilt of the head before she smiled and gave a salute.

"Hello, Mama Albarn!" she chirped earning an entertained chuckle.

"Hello there," Kami greeted. "This place is beautiful. Your parents must have amazing jobs." Patty's smile then fell.

"No, not exactly." She said, voice void of it's usually cheeriness. "But come on! You're gonna miss out!" She had switched back to her energetic self almost instantly and skipped ahead. Kami blinked in confusion only to earn a sympathetic smile from Soul.

"It takes a while to get used to her mood swings." He answered, leading the way. They entered a large living area where four people waited. A woman with dark blonde hair stood with an exasperated expression next to Tsubaki and watched as Black Star cackled at a ranting young man with dark hair. Kami did a double take when she noticed three horizontal white stripes on one side of his hair.

"Black Star I order you to put it back NOW!" The dark haired male growled. Black Star continued to grin, tossing what appeared to be a vase from hand to hand. Patty was laughing and Tsubaki's shoulder's dropped significantly.

"C'mon Kid! Let me do a little redecorating!" The azure haired man requested childishly only to receive a harsh glare.

"You don't visit in weeks and you decide to come and start moving my furniture around? I don't think so!" Kami watched in mild disbelief. They acted like high schoolers.

"Ahem," Soul cleared his voice, gaining all their attention. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Maka's mother, Kami Albarn." All eyes fell on the woman and immediately, excluding Black Star and Patty, they straightened and became proper.

"Mrs. Albarn!" Kid rushed forward, holding out his hand. "Welcome to my home. I'm sorry you had to witness such tactless behavior. My name is Kid." Kami smiled. He was a polite young man. The young woman with dark blonde hair walked up. Her eyes matched those of the younger blonde.

"Hello, my name's Liz. I'm Kid's fiancé." She greeted.

"Oh! Congratulations. When is the wedding?"

"February." Liz answered brightly.

"That sounds lovely! Maybe I can swing through again to witness." Kami offered as Tsubaki made her way over and politely greeted the older woman. Black Star shouted a greeting from across the room, easily placing the vase he was once playing with on the table and ignoring Kid's annoyed look.

"So, how about everyone head to the dining room!" Liz offered, clapping her hands together. "Since everyone is here we can try our hands at a family luncheon." Black Star and Patty let out excited hoots, leading the way. This was an interesting bunch of kids, Kami mused.

Maka really knew how to keep excitement in her life.

0

O

0

Tsubaki sat in the middle of her futon, watching as Black Star did sit ups on the floor, muttering a count under his breath. She had long since abandoned her studies, though her social problems book still rested in her lap as she sat in one of his tops and watched silently. He had been active all day. He had been playful through the morning and even during the luncheon with Maka's mother. They had even gone to dinner later with Patty and Kilik, which had proven to be very entertaining. The pair seemed very content and worked off of each other. At times Kilik seemed to know the proper ways to tone down Patty, while Patty brought out his excitable side when necessary. It was cute. Flipping her book closed, Tsubaki pushed it to the side, grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"Black Star, are you coming to bed soon?" she asked. Pausing in mid sit up, a wide grin split across the man's face.

"Have you been waiting up for me this entire time?" he asked, sitting up fully and beaming in the now flustered woman's direction. Tsubaki stiffened as he hopped over to her, flopped onto the futon and kissed her swiftly. "Wanna join me for a quick shower before bed?"

"N-no! You go ahead." She squeaked out, clutching the pillow closer to her. Black Star pouted.

"Aww, no fun." He muttered but still got up and made his way out of the room. When he was gone, Tsubaki shook her head knowingly and went about situating her things for the next day. Some of Black Star's things had made their way into her possessions, but she neatly placed them into their own pile before completing her task. Going to the kitchen, she decided to wrap some of the leftovers separately for Black Star to take with him for lunch, flipping on the television for the sake of filling the silence.

"… I am certain that the people of this city are looking forward to what the mayor has to say." Tsubaki perked up, leaning into the counter and watching as a woman with golden hair and eyes spoke. Not too far behind her in the background was a familiar guy with pink hair standing beside a man with a checkered hat. "These attacks on people within the city have yet to cease and he has yet to express any concern or effort to fix what has been wronged. I can honestly say, as a woman with a family of my own," She smiled over her shoulder at the pair in the background. "I would work to keep our citizens safe and at ease. I'd erase the scum of this city without hesitation, I give you my word."

"Sounds more like a campaign speech than a press conference." Tsubaki jumped when arms wrapped around her from behind. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Black Star stared at the television with a bored expression. "Who the hell does that lady think she is anyway?"

"You don't know?" Tsubaki asked, still watching as the woman on television spoke. "Her name is Medusa Gorgon. She's very well known actually. She ran for Mayor a few years back but apparently she lost because people didn't feel as if they could connect with her."

"So she thinks by saying all the right things during times of panic will get her somewhere?" he drawled. Tsubaki simply shrugged.

"At times like this it may get her far." She answered only to get a grunt in response.

"Politics are overrated. Let's go to bed." With that, Black Star swung the shocked female over one of his shoulders and proceeded to carry her off to the bedroom, despite her dispute. He paused for a moment to glance at the TV before huffing and kicking the bedroom door closed behind him.

"Black Star!" She couldn't help but to giggle when he plopped down and pulled her into his lap, arms wrapping around her back as he pulled her chest close to his and buried his face in her neck contently. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair. "You're being needy tonight. Are you ok?"

"I don't see what's so wrong with wanting time with you." He mumbled into her neck. Tsubaki laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing's wrong with that… It's nice." She whispered. There was a silence between the two and Tsubaki felt herself drifting asleep when Black Star spoke again.

"Hey Tsubaki…" he started carefully. She hummed tiredly in response. "For Christmas I want Sid and Nygus to meet your family." She pulled back slightly, looking at the azure haired man in tired confusion.

"What?"

"In December, I wanna go back to Japan to see your family… but I want Sid and Nygus to come with and meet them." She cocked her head to the side.

"You're serious?" At this, Black Star pursed his lips and frowned childishly.

"Yeah! Why is it so hard to believe? Have I seriously become that distant?" He asked defensively but Tsubaki laughed all the same and beamed at him.

"I think it's a great idea." She answered as her boyfriend looked away and glowered. She smiled fondly however, reveling in the fact he had such mature moments mixed in with his childish behavior. Yes, she was certain part of him was trying to make up for his absence, but she didn't mind.

These were the steps necessary in their relationship.

0

O

0

"Alright everyone, remember to report back to this location at the end of the press conference!" Maka looked around anxiously, clutching her bag to her side as he Political Sciences professor called for the attention of all the students. Shibusen had bused out several students to come witness the Mayor's press conference in person. It had been a while since she had been in the business district of Death City and it was a distracting atmosphere, watching business people shuffle past them, talking into head sets and chatting with associates. Tsubaki stood beside her looking around as well as their large group was led forward into the huge structure in front of them.

"This is exciting, don't you think, Maka?" The taller woman chirped, smiling brightly at her friend. Maka nodded mutely, staring up at the high ceiling above them.

"Is it weird they're allowing students to come watch this in person?" she finally asked, taking in the professionals and older people that were already seated or standing around the large, semi circle of a room they had entered.

"No, they have programs like this at plenty of schools." Tsubaki answered, while pointing at a good spot for them to stand. "Anyway, we're here to show support. Kid's really nervous about this conference and it would be nice to just be here for him."

"Isn't Liz going to be here?"

"I'm sure she's back stage." Maka gave a mute nod once again, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling she had. She'd been feeling strange most of the morning since Soul had left. He was up and out before her and he seemed more serious than usual. In fact, Black Star had been waiting downstairs for him from what he had mentioned. Those two rarely ever beat her and Tsubaki out the door and the fact they didn't have intentions on coming to the conference wasn't exactly comforting.

Something wasn't right about any of this.

0

O

0

"Remember, at the end of the speech is when you strike." Noah instructed. Black Star gave a lazy salute from his perch. Chrona stood behind Noah, eyes lowered as the plans were reviewed. Everyone was in position and Noah would be with Chrona and Giriko back stage watching over Medusa. Liz had been released from them and would be back stage as well, wire in place and relaying back any possible kinks in their plan. Glancing just above himself, Black Star could just barely make out the outline of Sid, positioned with a sniper rifle and ear piece in place. He knew the connections the man had had, but the fact that they were capable of setting up a mock assassination of the Mayor in order to take out someone else so flawlessly was just too good to pass up.

"My team's got everything under control." Black Star finally spoke up. Noah eyed him, almost suspiciously before giving a nod and beckoning Chrona as he walked off. Tapping at the piece in his ear, Black Star allowed his eyes to scan the area. "What've we got?"

"Bunch of students mixed in the crowd," came Kilik's voice. "I think they're Shibusen students."

"Convenient, don't you think?" Soul's voice added sarcastically. Black Star snorted from his new perch next to Sid, taking in the surrounding area.

"You could say that. What about that Medusa lady? Is she here?"

"Yeah with some creep with face piercings." Liz's voice tuned in.

"That's Giriko."

"Is he drunk?"

"Probably. He reeks of rum."

"Sounds about right."

"After this, maybe we can get our hands on some rum?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Can we stay focused here?" Nygus cut through as the four young adults went off on an tangent on partying after their potential victory. "This isn't over until they're exposed."

"Yes ma'am." They all chorused. Catching sight of Akane from across the way, Black Star got the nod from Sid and sent the signal to the others to lock down all exits.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As it all begins to come to an end, what do you think's gonna happen? What do you expect to see? The final chapter has yet to be completed so there's A LOT that could be done ;)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The room wasn't noisy, but there was bit of whispers and low chatter that filled the air. They were standing off to a far side, looking over heads at the centered stage and podium where the Mayor would be speaking. Apparently Medusa was to be in attendance as well with her own words but for the most part, they wanted to see what their Mayor had to say. They needed that security from their leader by knowing he had some kind of control over what was happening. Soul leaned heavily into the wall, eyes lazily searching the crowd as a tall figure and red haired man whispered to one another in the distance. He recognized the red haired man as Maka's father but the tall figure he wasn't certain of. "Eh Soul, who's the tall freak Maka's old man is talking to?" Black Star's voice cut through.

"Dunno, a body guard maybe?" he answered back into his headset with a low voice. "You worried?" A scoff was heard.

"Hardly, we just need to watch out for botches in this plan…" He paused. "Speaking of which, look to your left." Glancing to his side, Soul's eyes fell on Kid who was walking towards him, expression blank and his in his pockets. A brow rose when his gaze finally fell on Soul however. "Good luck." Black Star snickered before his set clicked off. Soul swore under his breath but he turned and fully faced Kid with a nod.

"Hey man."

"Soul, I didn't expect to see you."

"Ah… yeah it's a last minute thing, you know." Soul answered. Kid cocked his head to the side slightly, a curious look crossing his face.

"Oh really? Is Black Star here with you as well? The girls are here sitting somewhere you know." This was getting awkward.

"No, he's tending to some things with Sid today." The pair stood facing each other in an awkward silence. "So, um, Liz was supposed to be here, right? Where's she at?" Kid pursed his lips and frowned slightly, looking away.

"She got annoyed with me and went off somewhere. I can't go after her right now because my father is about to go up and I want to be nearby." He answered. There was a hint of defeat in his voice despite his annoyed expression. Soul smiled knowingly. Reaching out, he clapped him on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, we've all been going through it with our girls." Kid's eyes widened. "But at the end of the day, I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's calm." Earning a confused blink, Soul gave a confirmation nod in return. Kid smiled slightly.

"You're right… It's just been a rough time I suppose." The dark haired male let out a sigh, squared his shoulders and looked up. "I'll speak to her as soon as this press conference has ended." He decided. There was a determined glow in his eyes. "Thank you Soul. I'll see you after the conference. I need to speak to my father briefly." With that, he walked off towards where the strange tall man and Maka's father were.

"Looove doctor." Soul glowered when Kilik's teasing voice and Black Star's laughter sounded in his head set.

"Go to hell, you two."

0

O

0

"That's him…" A voice whispered into the headset. Black Star leaned forward, eyes narrowing as the room went silent and a tall, odd looking man walked up to the podium. Sid had mentioned something about the mayor was a strange looking man that would easily be overlooked or steered clear of because of his eccentric ways and appearance, but the azure haired man was still taken aback by the far too chipper manner in which the man took the stage and greeted the audience. He was nothing like Kid, though his cheerful golden eyes were far too familiar.

"Welcome, welcome citizens of Death City!" Faces dropped significantly as the man began to speak.

"Is he serious?" Soul chocked out. The man was animatedly waving to the audience of slightly awestruck and confused people before continuing to speak in a far too chipper tone that progressively began to calm as he went on. Every so often he would throw in a lame joke or smile jovially. In all honesty, it was comforting and unnerving all in the same sense. Scanning the spectators, Black Star's eyes fell on Maka and Tsubaki who were all posted up by a nearby wall listening intently.

"Soul I spotted the girls." he murmured into the head set, stealing a glance at Sid, who was scanning the area intently, rifle in place. He wasn't paying any mind to the side discussion being held apparently.

"Who are they near?" Soul finally asked back.

"Looks like Akane's station... You hear that, Akane? If things get out of control you better have my girl outta here."

"We'll have anyone not involved out of here, Black Star." A calm voice responded only to receive a grunt in response. "Just keep a close eye on the target. Giriko seemed very restless before the speech even began."

"He's right, Black Star," Kilik spoke up. "Metal face is on the move."

"Liz, head him off." Sid had spoke now, suddenly sitting up straight. "Something isn't right."

"On it." Liz answered. The mayor was still speaking and no one paid mind to the moving figures in the audience much. That made it just that much easier to spot anything out of the ordinary. "Found him." Giriko could be seen standing near one of exits, his hand reaching inside his blazer.

"Nygus, take him out." Sid ordered without hesitation. There was a grunt of confirmation. "Everyone take position. It looks like something's up." Without hesitation, everyone began to shift. Medusa was still in the presence of Ragnarok, but Chrona was gone, as was Noah.

"We've got one missing." Soul informed swiftly. "Black Star, where are you?" he hissed, noticing Giriko had once again vanished. It didn't help that the people in the audience were now standing and clapping, blocking most vantage points.

"In the crowd... Someone gimme a damn update!" The azure haired man snapped. He was leaning heavily over the side of a railing near a set of stairs, hood up and face mostly concealed. "What's going on?" While Nygus had reported apprehending Giriko, something wasn't right. No one noticed the extra person on stage.

"Someone find out where Chrona is." Nygus ordered.

"Hey, look…"

"Wonderful speech, sir. Truly beautiful." A voice cut through the applause. The claps had stopped with all eyes still on the stage. "But I'll have to show you just how wrong you are."

"Shit!"

"Someone get the mayor outta there!"

"I'm on it!" Kilik answered, pushing his way through the standing, shocked crowd. Sid was directing through the head set. Akane had already taken out a few extra men brought out by Noah with the assistance of Nygus. Some of Giriko's swearing could be heard in the background of their headsets.

"Make sure Medusa doesn't get out of here."

"And keep bystanders out of the way." They could have only been so lucky.

"Who are you?" All eyes fell on Kid who had approached, eyes narrowed at Noah while his father seemed unfazed and almost curious about being confronted. Noah cocked a brow at the glaring younger man before an entertained smile crossed his face.

"I suggest you stay out of this, boy." A string of swears could be heard through the head set as Ragnarok took the stage, pointing a gun to the back of Kid's head with a twisted grin.

"Do something!" Liz's voice snapped, panic evident.

"Abort! Plan C! Plan C!" Soul hissed swiftly, rushing from his spot as all attention was rested on Noah.

"Don't let anyone see your faces!" Kilik spoke swiftly.

"Take them out now."

"On it." Almost instantly, figures jumped from their hiding spots, guns poised. Noah raised a brow despite the fact there was a gun pointed to the back of his head and shocked screams and gasps in the audience. People had started flooding from their seats but froze when the men Sid appointed ordered them to stop moving. Too much movement would clearly cause too much commotion and distraction.

"Well if this isn't interesting…"

0

O

0

The main hall seemed to have gotten very quiet but Tsubaki waited patiently for Maka to step from the bathroom stall, leaning against the sink and yawning behind her hand unaware of what was happening beyond the bathroom. The mayor really was an interesting man. Nothing like Kidd at all. At the sound of the flush, Tsubaki watched as her exasperated friend stepped from the stall and moved forward to wash her hands. "You feeling ok?" She nodded mutely.

"Yeah, just feeling a little light headed is all. Maybe it's the crowd or something." She answered with an apologetic smile. "It sounds kinda quiet out there. You think we missed the end of the speech?"

"Probably, but we still have to hear the rebuttal, don't we?" Tsubaki answered as she pulled open the bathroom door only to freeze in the doorway. Maka frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked, only for Tsubaki to step to the side and reveal a far too anxious Chrona standing at the other side of the door. "Chrona! I didn't know you were here!" Maka called, moving past her best friend to the fidgeting male. When he looked up, he seemed to be trying to look serious but at the same time, he was shaking and it took away from the supposedly intense stare.

"Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly. Nodding feverently, Chrona reached around the dark haired woman and grabbed Maka's wrist, pulling her from the bathroom.

"Hey!"

"You two have to get out of here now. Something bad is going to happen!" he informed hurriedly while Maka pulled from his grasp and glared.

"What're you talking about?" she ordered. He casted his eyes away and began mumbling something strange under his breath while rubbing his arm. "Chrona!"

"Please listen and come with me…" The pink haired male choked out, causing both women to stare at him in shock. Maka faltered and glanced at Tsubaki who seemed just as uncertain as she was. Neither of them had much contact with Chrona. In fact, Maka had random run-ins with him a few times after she first met him, but he always stuttered and stumbled through their brief conversations. He had never given her a reason to mistrust him, however, none of this seemed right.

"What's going on…" She finally ventured. Chrona opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of shots and screams filled the air. Chrona had quickly rushed forward and pulled both Tsubaki and Maka to the ground as the doors to the hall flew open and screaming people came flooding out, some of them stumbling to the ground and covering their heads as well.

"What's going on?" A bunch of voices were screaming while stumbling over those who dropped to the ground. There were more shots heard followed by screams causing more people to drop to the ground as men in black rushed from random directions barking orders.

"FUCK!"

"What's happening!"

"Everyone get down!"

"J-just stay calm!" Chrona choked out before pushing himself from the ground and rushing after the men in black into the hall that everyone was still rushing from. Maka let out a shocked squeak as he vanished in the crowd.

"Chrona, wait!" she screamed after him but Tsubaki grabbed her before she could move too far. She didn't say anything but fixed her friend with a pleading look. Something was going on and no matter what, getting up off the ground and chasing Chrona was going to be more trouble than they needed.

0

O

0

Kid cringed in pain, moving to grab hold of his aching shoulder, but realizing that there was something off. Cracking an eye open slightly, his gaze met with mostly while and his ears were starting to tune in some of the sounds around him. There was a strange beep sound and hushed voices speaking. That couldn't have been right… Wasn't he supposed to be in City Hall? He moaned as his head began to throb. "Guys, he's waking up!" a hushed voice responded anxiously.

"Oh, so he is alive?"

"Black Star!" The voices were all familiar and anxious, causing the dark haired male to open his eyes groggily and stare at the group of anxious on lookers through bleary eyes. Liz's face was the first her could make out and the mixture of pain and gratefulness that crossed her features made him fully process his surroundings. His friends were around his hospital bed, Black Star with his arm in a sling and Soul with a few scrapes, bruises, and bandages, but otherwise stable in appearance. Liz herself looked as if she had been in a scuffle herself, but she was more focused on his condition than her own.

"Kid! You're ok!" She chocked out, tears welling up in her eyes while he continued to stare at her through the throbbing in his shoulder and head.

"What happened?" He finally asked, trying to sit up only to have his fiancé stop him.

"You were shot, dude." Black Star spoke up and cringed when Tsubaki nudged his injured arm in an effort to silence him. Liz nodded, letting out a shaky sigh.

"He's right… You got shot through your shoulder… We all got a little beat up but you lost a lot of blood." She chocked out while Kid stared at her wide eyed. Everything that had happened was a complete blur to him and the last thing he remembered were screams and shots before everything went black.

"Who…"

"You jumped in the way of your father," Soul spoke up from where he sat, Maka propped on the arm of his chair. "I gotta say, you react pretty quickly in time of chaos."

"But don't worry, you're dad is fine." Maka added swiftly, clearly noticing the concern that crossed their friend's face. "He was taken somewhere safe and the men that were involved all were taken away."

"And they're in worse condition than we are." Black Star added, puffing his chest out proudly.

"But why were they after my father to begin with… it was all premeditated and you were there." Kid informed, looking pointedly at Soul and Black Star. He noticed that even Liz had stiffened significantly. He frowned slightly. "You knew about this?"

"It's not something that can be discussed in such a public place." Liz offered but Kid wasn't content with this, he opened his mouth to retort when the room door flew open and Patty came in, arms pull of small containers.

"I found the jello!" she sang, skipping over to the bed and dumping the load into Kid's lap. "This is for you to get better quicker and to celebrate saving the mayor!"

"Patty…" Liz started, but her chipper sister continued.

"Wasn't it so smart of sis to help out Black Star and Soul?" she hummed.

"What?" Kid asked, perking up at these words while Liz moved to shut up her younger sibling. Patty hopped out of the way however, looking at Kid with innocent confusion.

"Yeah! There was a plan to kill your dad and they guys pretended to be on the bad guys' side to help out. Even sis did!"

"Are you serious?" Maka had jumped from her seat and gripped Soul by the front of his shirt in rage. "You put yourself blatantly in danger?" The white haired man grimaced.

"We weren't in any direct danger. The plan was that we were supposed to be the one's to take out the mayor. Someone must have caught on… It sucks that Medusa and Ragnarok got away but whatever." Maka's eye twitched.

"What about Chrona!"

"What about him?" Black Star spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "He didn't do anything as bad as the others did. He's a simple accomplice. They'll probably let him off." He explained with a simple shrug.

"But what about you two?" Tsubaki asked. "All three of you? You're going to be connected back to them." She pointed out.

"That's all settled as of yesterday," All attention turned to Akane, who walked into the room, holding a card in one hand and a faint smile on his lips. "Hope you're feeling well, Kid." He greeted while the OCD male seemed to be conflicted between outrage and confusion.

"Who is he and why is he here?" he bellowed while Liz cringed. Black Star let out an exasperated sigh while Soul gave their friend a sympathetic smile.

"Guess we have no choice but to explain all of this after all, do we?"

O

0

O

Black Star didn't bother to stifle his yawn as he tugged at his tie in an effort to loosen it without Kid noticing. The guy was already on edge and Soul was trying to calm him while the azure haired ex assassin decided to distract himself by walking around the venue and observe the guests that were arriving. He really wasn't a man for these types of events. Especially if they weren't in any way focused on him. He grimaced just thinking about how Liz had threatened his manhood if he even thought of taking any attention from her as she walked down the aisle in the dress she had practically starved herself to fit into.

To think a few months ago they were partners in crime, working to protect those the cared for the most. Explaining everything to them had been painful enough since they seemed to think that there would be a hit on them next, but for the most part, Noah had vanished, Giriko was back in prison, a close eye was being kept of that Medusa woman and Capone had left them alone. Chrona, however, had been missing as well. He had gotten off from the trail without any problems, but his disappearance from Death City seemed to have Maka on edge a lot according to Soul.

"There you are." Glancing over his shoulder, a grin crossed his face when his gaze fell on his girlfriend. The dress she wore was low cut in the front and hugged her curves perfectly. They had even taken her usually straight dark hair and pulled it up into a style of waving curls. Walking up to him, Tsubaki reached up and began adjusting his tie. "You look handsome." She hummed.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Black Star teased, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "So, when the hell is this whole wedding thing starting? I wanna get outta this monkey suit." Tsubaki laughed and shook her head.

"Liz is just about done with her make-up… I'm certain the service will be starting soon." She answered. Black Star gave a miserable groan in response.

"There's no reason such things should be so tedious." He grumbled. "Promise me that when we get married it won't be this much of a pain." Tsubaki's face had reddened but she nodded in response, earning a wide grin from the man in front of her. When they had made their second trip to Japan with the company of Sid and Nygus, Black Star had taken it upon himself to make a huge show out of proposing to her in front of both their families and several on lookers. Everyone had been taken completely by surprise by the young man's actions. It would have been more romantic if there weren't people trying to watch the New Years fireworks show staring at them in complete shock, but Tsubaki still bawled her eyes out and accepted all the same.

"I'd prefer a smaller wedding anyway." She informed. Black Star opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Yo jackass, what the hell are you doing?" The couple turned towards Soul who was exasperatedly adjusting his tie. "We're taking our places so let's go." He all but snapped causing his best friend to scowl.

"Get the stick outta your ass, we're coming." He grumbled back, allowing Tsubaki to take his arm and lead the way. The guests were taking their seats and Black Star could make out some important figures in the audience. He wasn't sure what positions they held, but he knew they were important. Nygus and Sid could be seen sitting with Maka's father. The red haired man seemed very anxious for some reason. He was a weirdo any way. Angela could be spotted, moving anxiously in her seat next to Mifune who remained as calm as ever. Akane was sitting with the pair, seemingly unbothered by Angela's constant movements. At the very end Kid stood, looking as poised and dignified as ever. Would it be rude to remind him during the reception about how he almost puked up his life a mere twenty minutes prior to taking his post at the altar? Tsubaki wouldn't be pleased… and Liz would probably flip a shit. The sound of the music playing snapped the azure haired man from his thoughts. That and Maka's annoyed hissed from behind him to pay attention and to move his ass. Soul had chuckled knowingly at his best friend's over the shoulder glare while Maka glared at the azure haired male from where she stood with her arm linked with her boyfriend's. She was a pest sometimes.

Fighting back the urge to make a comment about the dress making her look like a twelve year old girl, Black Star held his arm to Tsubaki and followed the pair in front of him the way that Kid had ranted and raved for him to do for months, weeks, days, and hours before the wedding had even started.

He had the rest of his life to have all eyes on him… and Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I struggled so badly with ending this story... -_- It drove me insane and midterms didn't help. But yeah, this was the ending of this AU series for me. I think Twists of Fate will remain my favorite. That was my baby lol. All the same, thanks to all of you SOOOOO SOOOOO much for reading, reviewing, alerting and all that for this story! Please subscribe to me, check out my other fics and even make suggestions if you like. I have a couple one shots in my mind I'll have up eventually and a SE Next Gen fic I plan to present sometime next month. Hope to see you there! :hug:<p> 


End file.
